


Balance and Reunion (uncensored version)

by ChampHeartBooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Ending - Ep9, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bonding, Bullying, F/M, Family, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Forgiveness, Jedi Prophecies, New Jedi Order, Post-War, Prejudice, Rebuilding, Resistance-Republic Council, Second Chances, Space Darcy, Wedding, Wedding Night, coming home, hurt and healing, new lightsabers, new name, unity, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampHeartBooks/pseuds/ChampHeartBooks
Summary: Alternative ending to Ep IX: The Rise of Skywalker.Ben and Rey leave Exegol together and return to the Resistance base. Together they plan to make a new Order that brings balance to the Force by using both Jedi and Sith teachings. They also get married, because of course they do.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico (implied), Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted two versions of this fic - a censored version for those who want to avoid sex scenes and an uncensored version for those who don't mind them. Chapters 1, 2, and 4 are identical in both versions. Chapters 3 and 5 each have one scene that has been removed for the censored version.
> 
> This is the uncensored version.

“Idiot!” Rey said as she sent lifeforce into the near lifeless body in her arms. She continued speaking once Ben opened his eyes and looked at her. “You idiot! Don’t give all of your lifeforce away.”

“You were dying.”

“Yes. So give enough lifeforce to stabilize me long enough to get to a medic.”

“Sorry,” Ben smiled shyly, “Passing lifeforce was never part of my training. From either master.”

“We are both fine, so you are forgiven,” Rey said as she threw her arms around him.

Ben paused for a moment as his brain made sure that he wasn’t dreaming and then he returned the embrace. The embrace only lasted a moment as they were soon reminded of their perilous situation.

“We need to go,” Rey said as she got to her feet.

“Where to?” Ben asked as he stood.

“The Resistance base,” Rey said matter of factly as she began walking toward where her ship was.

“And what of me?”

“You’re coming too of course.”

“Did you hit your head? I was the Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

“Yes, you _were_. But you have always been Ben Solo. I can’t promise that you will be welcomed with open arms, but you won’t be killed.”

“You sure?” Ben said partly to himself as he followed her.

“Yes. Leia was well-loved by all in the Resistance and she made no secret about how much she longed to have her son back. No one would dishonor her memory by killing you without cause.”

“I hope you’re right…”

“If anyone does try to kill you, I’ll stop them, so don’t worry. Right now we need to figure out how to get off this planet…”

“My ship is nearby.”

“So is mine and I don’t want to leave it, but it only seats one person.”

“Well that’s inconvenient …. I guess my ship isn’t ideal either. It might get shot out of the sky before we could even send a transmission…”

“Shall we try to squeeze into the x-wing? If we need to, we could take out the seat and ejection system, that would free up some room.”

Ben looked at her blankly for a moment then lifted his hands in a defeated shrug. “Why not? Stranger things have happened.”

  
  


“Rey! You made it!” Poe’s voice crackled over the coms when they got within range of the rest of the fleet.

“Yes, just barely,” Rey managed to say in the cramped space, “We will need a med-team when we land. Can you get that sorted?”

“Of course. Wait, ‘we’?”

“Yes. Ben’s with me.”

“Ben? Wait, that Ben? Ben Solo is with you?!”

“Yes. He’s with me. He saved me. Can we talk later?” Her injuries and the efforts of the day were starting to catch up with her. Even over the coms Poe picked up on that fact.

“Yes, we can talk later. I’ll have med-teams waiting for both of you when you arrive and Ben will be under my protection at least until he can be dealt with properly.”

“Thank you, Poe.”

“Don’t mention it. Safe flying and I’ll see you soon.”

  
  


Unsurprisingly, the base was in a frenzy when they landed. Sorrow for fallen comrades was mixed in with the elation of victory, and the panic of injured being treated, and the rush of getting things fixed up and back in order. As promised, two med-teams were waiting for them and extracted Ben and Rey’s limp bodies out of the cockpit. Rey remained conscious long enough to register the essence of Poe’s “good job” and to see that Ben was safe and protected. She then gave into her injuries and joined Ben in undisturbable rest.

  
  


Two days passed before Rey regained consciousness. Poe was at her bedside shortly after receiving news that she was awake.

“How are you doing?” he asked as he stood by her bed in the med-bay.

“Fine. Apparently I am healing exceptionally quickly,” Rey answered.

“Why am I not surprised,” Poe chuckled.

“They said that they would like to keep me here for one more day, but that I can probably return to my own quarters tomorrow. Though I’m not allowed to fly or do intense training for at least a week.”

“You deserve a nice rest anyways.”

“How is Ben?”

“Still unconscious, last I heard.”

“Where is he?”

“He was stable enough that we could put him in his own quarters with a medic assigned to check on him. I hope you haven’t been asking around about him because not everyone knows that he is here.”

“It’s a secret?”

“No, not exactly. We don’t try to stop people from finding out, but we also aren’t going out of the way to tell people yet. There is so much else going on with the end of the war and you two were both unconscious, so I’ve been putting off dealing with Ben for as long as possible. But there is a council meeting with Resistance and Republic leaders in three days and what we do with Ben will be decided then.”

“What you do with him…”

Poe let out a sigh and sat on the edge of her bed. “I promise to do all that I can to protect him and give him the best life possible, but some people won’t forgive him so easily. Really his only hope and chance for any sort of freedom is the fact that he’s Leia’s son. You’ve made a bit of a name for yourself too as the new Jedi, so that might be helpful. Some people might trust a Jedi to keep him in check at least. Hopefully you two will be well enough to come to the hearing. If we could make a strong enough case then we might be able to give him his freedom under your supervision under my supervision. That’s the best outcome I can imagine anyways.”

“Thank you, Poe,” Rey said as she reached over and placed her hand on his.

He looked up at her then and considered her for a moment before letting out a sigh. “You like him, don’t you?” he said bluntly.

“What?”

“Ben. You like him. It’s hard to picture Kylo Ren being romantic but maybe Ben Solo can be.”

“We’re a Force dyad-”

“A what?”

“Force dyad. Basically we have a rare and powerful connection through the Force. So much so that it is like we are one being in the Force. Even if we are in different parts of the galaxy we can connect through the Force. We can see and speak to each other. We can sense each other’s thoughts and emotions.”

“You can see and speak to each other without being in the same room?”

“Or even in the same system.”

“I guess there isn’t any point in trying to keep you two physically apart then if you can see each other in your minds anyway.”

“You were going to stop me from seeing him?”

“Honestly, probably not. That is normal procedure for prisoners of war of his rank, but he isn’t a normal prisoner of war.”

“Is he really a prisoner?”

“It’s complicated and not decided yet. But until anything is decided he is confined to his quarters and there will be a guard with him at all times to both protect the base from him and him from the base. If I had my way he would be on a short leash for a while but not technically a prisoner. But there is no guarantee that will be the outcome I can manage to win…”

“I believe in you. We can win Ben’s freedom.”

“That’s the goal and you know how stubborn of a fighter I can be. I’m not sure if Leia loved or hated that about me…”

“A bit of both probably,” Rey laughed.

“There we go, a smile is what I like to see. Certainly something I could use more of… I’m kind of jealous of the people who can just happily celebrate our victory. The role of acting-general is a demanding one.”

“Leia made you general?”

“Surprisingly. Thought only temporarily. The council will decide if I get to keep the role or if it will be assigned to someone else.”

“I bet they’ll let you keep it.”

“Really? Did you forget how stubborn and hotheaded I can be or how I have been called trigger-happy on more than one occasion?”

“But you are also an excellent leader who learns from his mistakes. You must be fit for the job or Leia wouldn’t have picked you.”

“I guess you are right.”

Just then an officer entered the room to call him back to his acting-general duties.

“Well I guess that is all the time we have right now,” Poe said as he stood and made his way to the door, “Rest up. I want to see you out of that bed soon.”

“Yes, general,” Rey saluted teasingly then Poe smiled and left the room.

Once she was alone, Rey closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, and reached out with the Force. It took her longer than expected to pinpoint Ben, but it was the first time she had reached out to him while he was unconscious. It was odd connecting to him like that. She knew it was him, but she could sense nothing from him except that it was him, he was in the base, and he was alive. As uncomfortable as the empty connection was, it was reassuring to know that he was near. She relaxed a bit after that and tried to be as close to sleep as possible so that her body could heal as quickly as possible.

  
  


“Oh, hello Poe,” Rey said as she left the med-bay and nearly ran into him as he walked past the door.

“I guess they have discharged you then.”

“Yes. I’m still prescribed bed rest for the next couple days, but at least I can rest in my room now.”

“Is that where you are heading?”

“Yes.”

“Shall we walk together then?”

“What business do you have in the axillary sleeping quarters?”

“That’s where Ben is. He’s awake, so I’m going to go see him.”

“He’s awake?!” Rey said happily as she reached out with the Force. Sure enough, she could sense that he was awake. She was interrupted from connecting with him by Poe continuing to speak.

“I thought you would have been the first person to know when he woke up and that you two would have been doing your Force talk thing.”

“I have been focusing on resting and healing, so I wasn’t actively reaching out to him to see if he was awake. I guess either he didn’t reach out to me or I was distracted and didn’t notice.”

“I am going to see him now to explain the situation to him if you would like to come with me.”

“Can I?”

“Sure. His visitor access will be restricted for a while after this, so it’s a good chance for you to see him. In person I mean. I can’t really stop your Force connection thing.”

“Thank you, Poe. You’re a good friend.”

“I try at least…”

“You put him in the room across from mine?” Rey asked when they stopped at the door opposite of hers.

“Um, yeah. It was an available, out of the way, interior room with a bed and in a less used part of the base...”

He stopped any further comments by inputting a code into the keypad by the door. The door slid open to reveal a small, nearly empty room with just a single person bed, a table, and a chair. A Resistance soldier was sitting on the chair just inside the door. He stood at attention when Poe entered.

“At ease,” Poe sighed, “Anything to report?”

“The medic said that he is healing quickly and will be back to 100% soon. Nothing else to report.”

“Thank you and good work.”

Rey looked around the two men standing in the doorway and saw Ben lounging on the bed in the back corner of the room.Their eyes met and he smiled at her. Poe noticed the exchange and stepped aside, indicating to Rey that she could enter. She quickly crossed the room to where Ben was now standing and into his waiting arms.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Rey said.

“Same to you,” Ben replied.

Ben gave Rey an affectionate nuzzle and then looked over at Poe. “I suppose you are here to speak with me?”

“That I am,” Poe said as he stepped forward.

Rey let go of Ben but continued to stand next to him.

“So Rey says that you are one of us now. Is that true?”

“I am not your enemy. Whether I am one of you depends on if you will accept me as such; that is a choice in your power not mine.”

“Well said,” Poe just managed to say without chuckling, “It’s not completely in my power either. I am only the acting-general at the moment and even an established general could be overruled in this matter. Your fate will be decided by the Resistance-Republic council in two days.”

“The Republic still exists?” Ben said with surprise and a touch of relief.

“Hardly. Only a few senators and lower level figures survived the attack by Star Killer Base. But rebuilding has begun. The Republic will be up and running at full force again soon.”

“That is wonderful to hear.”

Poe looked at him skeptically.

“I said I’m not your enemy anymore and I meant it.”

Poe let out a heavy breath, “Yeah, I know. Or at very least I attempt to know because I trust Rey and know it’s what Leia would have wanted. Unfortunately, most people won’t be as easy to convince as me. I will defend you and fight for your freedom before the council, but I make no promise that I will succeed.”

“Thank you. I feel unworthy of your kindness. I know I do not deserve to be welcomed back but for Rey, my mother, and honorable men like you I will hope and will do whatever I can to help. I am at your disposal general; it’s the least I can do.”

 _That’s an understatement,_ Poe thought to himself.

“Me too,” Rey broke in, “I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

“Well there’s not much to do for now,” Poe said, “You two are both recovering from your injuries. And Ben is confined to this room until a decision about how to handle him has been made. No visiting him either. This room needs to be as secure as possible for everyone’s safety. The only people entering or leaving this room will be the guards I hand select personally, so no need to worry about Ben’s safety. And Rey, hopefully I don’t have to tell you this, but please make my life as easy as possible by keeping quiet about Ben being here.”

“Of course. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Unless anyone has any questions, that’s all I have to say and I have other things to attend to so this may be the end of the visit.”

“I have no objections,” Ben said, “You seem to have things under control. I will contently rest here and wait for your instructions.”

“You are easier to manage than some of the Resistance fighters,” Poe let slip. Rey giggled but Ben managed to just smile.

“Come on Rey,” Poe said, “Say your goodbye then let’s leave Ben to rest.”

Rey stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ben again. “I’ll see you later,” she said quietly into his ear.

He gave her an affectionate squeeze and then let her go. Once Poe and Rey were gone and the guard was again sitting on the chair reading a book, Ben lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing and opened himself up to the flow of the Force.

Poe and Rey shared a few words in the corridor before Poe returned to his duties and Rey shut herself in her room. She sat on her bed, closed her eyes, and reached out to Ben.

“Hi there,” his voice said in her head as they connected. 

“Hi,” Rey said back, “I’m glad we can still talk like this even if we can’t physically see each other.”

“Me too. Though we should be careful. Our connection is strong enough to pass objects through time and space remember. It probably wouldn’t be good if you or something else suddenly appeared in my sealed room.”

“Good point… Maybe we should keep it to just dialogue for now instead of trying to see each other also? I at least don’t really know how to control this power completely yet.”

“Me neither, so dialog only may be a wise move for now. So, how are you doing?”

“Fine. I’m healing quickly, though I’m still confined to bed rest for a couple more days.”

“That sounds smart. You did basically die, so take it easy and take time to fully recover.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“It’s not like there’s much else I can do right now.”

“Oh, right. Don’t worry, I’m sure Poe will get everything sorted out.”

“I hope so. A second chance would be nice, especially with you.”

“I agree. And it will be nice to have another Jedi around; I won’t have to figure everything out by myself. That will be especially helpful if we end up remaking the Jedi Order. It will be much easier with two people.”

“You want to remake the Jedi Order?”

“Yes, though probably with some major changes. I feel like it could be updated and made less divisive.”

“Hm, interesting. I am intrigued to see what you have in mind.”

“That’s about as far as I’ve gotten so far. I still have so much to learn about the Force myself. Hopefully you can teach me what you know and then we could work together to form a new Order. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea. I will help however I can.”

“Wonderful!”

  
  


Ben and Rey spent most of the next two days in their rooms, across the corridor from each other, talking through the Force about their Jedi and Sith training and anything else that happened to come up in conversation.

  
  


“Are you alright? You seem upset about something,” Ben said when Rey connected on the third morning.

“I saw Finn when I was picking up breakfast,” Rey said as she sat on her bed with a tray of food.

“Finn?... Is he the one who used to be a stormtrooper?”

“Yes, so he isn’t happy about me saving you…”

“He’s angry at you.”

“That might be an understatement….”

_*A few minutes earlier in the corridor on the way to the mess hall *_

“Rey!”

Rey turned around and saw Finn running toward her. “Finn! Welcome back,” she said with a smile.

“Are you seriously trying to save Kylo Ren!?”

The angry force of his interrogation caught her off guard. “Oh, have you talked to Poe about it already?”

“No, I haven’t seen him yet. I heard it from some people discussing the topics for the council meeting.”

“Alright, let me explain-”

“What is there to explain! You are trying to release the Supreme Leader of the First Order! Did you forget about all the horrible things they have done?! I spent most of my life with an id number instead of a name because of them!”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten about what the First Order did! But Ben isn’t the First Order.”

“His name’s Kylo Ren,” Finn hissed.

“No, it’s not. He’s discarded that persona and has returned to the light.”

“Sure he has,” Finn scoffed, “Isn’t deception a primary tool of the dark side?”

“Yes, but Ben is not using deception; I would know if he was and he isn’t.”

“Oh, you know him so well do you? How much time have you even spent with him?”

“Plenty,” Rey snapped, “Ben has made mistakes and did horrible things as Kylo Ren but he deserves a second chance.”

“No he doesn’t!”

“He saved my life! Does that at least count for something?”

“Not compared to everything else he’s done.”

“Fine. You don’t have to like it, but I am going to do all I can to help Ben.”

“You would choose a monster over your friends?”

“I choose my friends and he is one of them.”

“He got to you somehow. He’s corrupted you.”

“No, he hasn’t. Do I seem that different to you?”

“The Rey I thought I knew wouldn’t have tried to save Kylo Ren. She hated him.”

“To an extent I do still hate Kylo Ren, but not Ben Solo. I…”

“You what?”

“I… I love Ben Solo--”

“I’m not hearing this!” Finn said in exasperation, “I can’t believe you. You ‘love’ him? What’s wrong with you?!”

“Nothing! You don’t know Ben like I do!”

“And I don’t want to! I don’t even know if I want to know you anymore!”

With that Finn turned around and fumed back down the way he came leaving Rey alone and unsure how to respond. Finally, she took a few deep breaths and continued on her way to get breakfast.

“I’m sorry to have caused a rift between you and your friend,” Ben said after Rey told him what had happened, “You two were close weren’t you?”

“Yes, or I thought so. I met him on Jakku at the very start of this whole adventure. It’s not anything you need to feel sorry about though. I made my choice and he made his, that’s all there is to it.”

“You would choose me over him?” Ben asked hesitantly.

“If I was forced to pick only one, yes, I would pick you. But I would do all I could before resorting to that option. I’ve lost too many already and I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“My parents and uncle…” Ben sighed.

“And my parents. The Emperor and his war took too many good people from us.”

“You are too kind and forgiving of me,” Ben said as he looked at the ceiling above his bed.

“Some may agree with you on that, but I don’t care. I see how much you have suffered from the Emperor’s influence. Honestly, you have suffered and are suffering more than many of the Resistance fighters I’ve come across.”

“I guess I could see that being true.”

There were a few minutes of quiet between them as Ben thought and Rey finished eating. 

“Are you ready for the hearing today?” Rey asked at last.

“As much as I can be probably. I don’t really know what to expect, but I know what I want and what I am willing to offer.”

“I’m sure it will work out.”

“Still so full of hope.”

“I was taught by the best… And the worst…”

“Luke? He used to be a beacon of hope too, but then he took on more than he could handle. At least I’m guessing that’s what broke him. He tried to rebuild the Jedi Order all by himself. He took on a whole group of students at once. I’m guessing the fact that I am the son of his sister and friend made him want to be the best teacher and me the best student even though neither of us met that high expectation. Maybe if he had talked with me more we could have figured things out together. Instead we both got scared and ran away…”

“But you both came back. Though admittedly not in the ideal way or at the ideal time, but you both had your redemptive moments.”

“I guess that is true.”

“I’ve seen Luke since he died. He’s doing well and I’m sure he would be happy to talk with you… Probably.”

“Right, I heard about how some Jedi manage to manifest their spirits after death, but I’ve never seen it myself.”

“Leia tried to teach me how to reach out and connect with the past Jedi, but I never did very well at calming my mind enough to do so… But I did hear them on Exegol, so it is possible. We’ll have to try it after things have been settled.”

“Sounds good,” Ben smiled.

  
  


It was early afternoon before Poe finally came and fetched them for the hearing. They made their way to the largest meeting room in the base. Poe led the way with Rey next to him. Ben followed behind with his hands in shackles and a guard on each side.

“Are the shackles really necessary?” Rey asked, “Ben isn’t a threat and even if he was those shackles wouldn’t be able to stop him.”

“Shh, don’t say things like that,”Poe said quietly, “The shackles are there to make everyone who isn’t convinced that Ben isn’t a threat feel more comfortable. For that to happen they need to think that the shackles work on him.”

“It’s alright Rey,” Ben said, “I really don’t mind.”

“But I do,” Rey said under her breath.

“Rey, please be on your best behavior in there,” Poe sighed, “I need all the help I can get. I've made my case on paper as best as I can, but this hearing will determine how people vote on the matter."

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Rey said.

  
  


They entered the round meeting room and found themselves surrounded by people and holograms. All of the head leaders and representatives of the Resistance and the Republic and even a few people from other governments and organizations were present. Murmurs started moving around the room when Ben entered.

“So this is the fearsome Kylo Ren,” a woman said from the seat of prominence in the room. She was the acting-chancellor of the Republic and had arrived at the base that morning to oversee the council meeting and see firsthand the state of the Resistance forces on the base. “Though I hear that you are going by Ben Solo again.”

“That is correct, ma’am," Ben said respectfully, “I was for a time drawn in by the dark side and I committed unforgivable acts against innocent people. I may never be able to atone for my actions or forgive myself for them. But I am willing to try. Light and dark have been at war within me for a while now, but over the past months the light has won. I have been freed from the dark side and I will never return to it. My hope now is to begin to make up for lost time and bad choices. I offer myself in service to the Republic.” Ben knelt and bowed his head which clearly surprised some people. But his moving words and display had no effect on others.

“You could serve the Republic well in a prison cell!” someone shouted.

Ben did not respond and mentally asked Rey not to either.

“I’m sure he could be much more useful to us outside of a cell,” Poe said.

“Please tell us your proposition, General,” the chancellor said.

Poe took a deep breath and then stepped forward to address the room. “I propose that we honor General Leia Organa’s wishes and welcome her son back as one of our own.”

Unsurprisingly, this bold statement was met with a flurry of responses. Once the room came back to order Poe continued. “I propose that we make Ben Solo one of the leaders of a new Jedi Order.”

Again, a swarm of responses.

“You want to give our enemy power and position in our ranks?” a senior admiral demanded.

“He is not our enemy anymore and there would be safeguards in place to monitor him and stop him if he begins taking too much control or going against us.”

“What kind of safeguards?” the chancellor asked.

“Those are and will be negotiable, but here are some of my ideas. First off, he wouldn’t be the only leader of the new Jedi Order. Rey would be working with him and part of her duties would be to supervise him. As a Force-user herself she is best equipped to manage him and respond should he turn on us. They will also both be under my command and supervision; I will take responsibility for them. Some other temporary safeguards could be that he has no security clearance, has to be attended by a guard, and is not allowed to have a weapon. As he proves himself trustworthy he can earn more freedom and privileges.”

“But do we even need a new Jedi Order?” someone barked, “If this is all he would be good for why not just forget the Jedi Order and let him rot in prison? I see no need for the Jedi.”

“And what if the Sith return again?” Rey asked, “Yes, blasters and gunships are able to kill a Sith, but Force-users will always have the advantage over those who do not use the Force. Would it not be wise for us to train Force-sensitive people? Then we would have Force-users on our side to combat any the enemy has and we may even prevent the enemy from getting to them in the first place. If we do not train them, the enemy will.”

“Why don’t you train them?” a woman asked. “Why does he have to be involved?”

“It is too big a task for me alone. I myself lack training. Luke and Leia taught me what they could in the short time I had with them, but it was not enough. Ben has much more training than I do. He has been learning the ways of the Force since birth. I cannot start a new Jedi Order without his help.”

“Ben Solo,” the chancellor said,” Do you agree with her assessment?”

“Yes ma’am. Even if she was fully trained, rebuilding the Jedi Order is more than one person can handle. Master Luke attempted it and he failed. He was unable to balance teaching and rebuilding and attending to his students and himself. I was not the only student who was falling in his Jedi temple. I had pressures from the expectations placed on me by my lineage, which is why I lashed out first, but someone else would have eventually if I hadn’t. The Force is all about balance and no one can balance everything by themselves. If the Jedi Order is to be reborn, which for the sake of protecting future Force-users and avoiding war, I think it should be, Rey needs someone to help her bring it about.”

“And I suppose you think you are the one for that job,” someone said.

“I have never claimed that. Though I will concede that I am the logical choice for the position because, as Rey mentioned, I have been trained in Jedi ways since I was a child.”

“You were also trained in Sith arts.”

“That is true, but is that necessarily a bad thing? In war is it not true that knowing your enemy gives you an advantage and higher chance of victory? I have been trained in Sith arts which means I also know how to counter them or use them to our advantage.”

“May I ask you a personal question?” the chancellor asked.

“I am at your mercy, ask of me what you will.”

“Why did you kill Han Solo, your father?”

Ben closed his eyes as the painful memories ripped through him. Incredibly, the room remained quiet as he gathered himself to answer. “Honestly, because I was foolish, scared, and didn’t want to own up to my mistakes. The light in me was battling to take over again; I couldn’t help feeling drawn to it. I had run to the dark side because I was scared. To avoid the fear and the pain I took on the persona of Kylo Ren and trained under Snoke. But I was always drawn to the light, I could never fully get rid of it. Snoke knew this, so he told me that I needed to prove myself by killing my father. I didn’t want to but I was scared. I felt like if I didn’t kill him, then Snoke would abandon me. If that happened, then I would have nowhere to go because, despite my parent’s words, I couldn’t believe that I would actually be welcomed back home. So out of fear I did what I thought I needed to do to avoid being abandoned.” Ben let out a shaky breath, “It wasn’t easy and it has haunted me every day since.” 

The room was completely quiet. Even the haters couldn’t bring themselves to make a noise. Rey placed a comforting hand on Ben’s shoulder, which did not help stop the quiet tears from falling.

“I think we have heard enough,” the chancellor said after a moment, “I ask everyone to vote now on whether to accept General Poe’s proposition of making Rey and Ben Solo the heads of a new Jedi Order.”

The room then filled with gentle whispers and the tapping of data pads as the representatives cast their votes. After a few minutes, the chancellor looked at her data pad and smiled.

“General Poe,” she said, “Your proposition has passed. We will set up a meeting in the coming days to finalise the particulars, but it has been agreed that the role of Jedi Order leaders will be given to Rey and Ben Solo.”

Poe was speechless and gawked. Rey laughed joyously and threw her arms around Ben. Ben was in shock as he tried to hold back tears. He soon shook off the shock and stood.

“I am undeserving of the second chance you are giving me, but I will take it with gratitude and honor. I will do my best to make the most of it and to repay as much as possible to those who have put their trust in me.” He then bowed low.

“Not everyone will be happy with this outcome,” the chancellor said, “It was far from a unanimous vote, but I think we can all agree that this outcome would have made General Leia Organa immensely happy.” She looked then to a chair on the border of the room that sat empty except for a cloak and some flowers. She bowed her head in respect and many others did the same. Ben started crying again. Without even trying, Rey could sense every thought and emotion that passed through him as if they were her own. His emotions were so genuine, raw, and powerful that she wasn’t sure if she could have blocked them out if she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Censored version can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772113/chapters/54414610


	2. New Beginnings

“I need a moment,” Ben said when he, Rey, and the guard who was sent to escort him were in the corridor outside the meeting room. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

“Could you give us a moment alone?” Rey asked the guard.

“Sure. I’ll wait for you at the end of the corridor.” The guard then continued down to the end of the short corridor and went around the corner.

“So many emotions are rushing through me right now,” Ben said after a short pause.

“I know. The strength of your emotions and our connection makes it kind of impossible for me not to know.”

Ben chuckled, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. It just makes it easier for me to experience things with you.”

Ben opened his eyes and looked at her. “Do you want to experience things with me?” he asked seriously.

“Yes, of course I do. I… I love being with you, being connected to you.”

Ben stood up straight and faced her. “Would you like to experience everything with me?”

“What do you mean?...”

“I know I don’t deserve it and it could make things harder for you at least at first, but the council’s decision has given me hope. Rey, will you marry me?”

Rey was stunned for a moment. Even their connection in the Force hadn’t fully prepared her for the words she heard. But she knew her response before her mind could put it into words. Apparently it was strong enough that Ben could sense it because he smiled before she had moved or said anything.

“Yes!” she laughed as she threw her arms around him, “Yes, I will marry you Ben.”

“Thank you, I’m so happy,” Ben managed to say as he embraced her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder.

They held each other like that for a moment and then Ben loosened his grip and straightened up to face her. Rey reached up and gently wiped the tears from his face and then smiled at him.

“I love you ardently,” Ben said.

“I love you too.”

They both moved forward then and their lips met. The kiss started of slow and gentle, but got deeper and more passionate as they bonded and melted into each other.

“Well, I guess we know the first thing about the old Jedi Order that we are going to change,” Rey said after the kiss.

Ben laughed, “Yes, the rule about celibacy isn’t going to work.”

“What’s this about celibacy?” Poe asked as he approached them.

“We’re engaged!” Rey said excitedly.

“What?”

“Ben and I are going to get married!”

“Oh… wow… congratulations.”

“I know it probably seems sudden,” Ben said, “We haven’t really known each other very long but as a Force dyad we know each other more intimately than anyone. We are already one in the Force, so it makes sense to be one in every other way also.”

“Hence no celibacy,” Poe said, his tone serious but his facial expression playful. “I’m happy for you two. This is what a time of peace is about. Who knows, maybe a wedding will be a good way to liven things up and lighten the mood around here. As long as you don’t mind your wedding being an excuse to throw a party for everyone of course. You can have a small, quiet wedding if you want.”

“Would people want to have a party for my wedding?” Ben asked.

“Not everyone will be a fan of you getting happiness, but people will tolerate it to celebrate Rey’s happiness and others will tolerate it just to have a party.”

“Alright, if you are sure, then I don’t mind.”

“Me neither,” Rey said.

“Wonderful. I’ll get someone to start planning and organizing it then. Unless you want to.”

“I think people would enjoy it more if I was involved as little as possible,” Ben said.

“I’ve never planned an event like that before, so I would be clueless,” Rey said.

“No worries, I’m sure I can find some excellent party planners, so you two just sit back and relax and get ready for a great party. Which reminds me, Ben can now have visitors and a little more freedom. You are still restricted to your room… or Rey’s room, and should have a guard with you. Though the guard doesn’t have to be watching you at all times…”

“He’s just around the corner waiting for us,” Ben said nodding to the end of the corridor.

Poe nodded. “These restrictions are as much about your safety as anything else. Not everyone here will see you as a friend immediately. Once I’ve finalised things and people have had some time to adjust to you not being Kylo Ren you will be able to move around the base.”

“Understood,” Ben said.

“Shall we go or do you two have more surprises to unleash in a back corridor?”

“I think there have been plenty of surprises for today,” Ben smiled.

“Agreed,” Poe said as he walked past them.

Ben held out his hand and smiled. Rey smiled back and took his hand. They then followed Poe to their quarters with Ben’s guard following behind them.

“Ben, come to my room, there’s something I want to show you,” Rey said as they approached the rooms.

“I’d love to,” Ben answered.

“Is that alright, General?” the guard asked.

“Yes. For now Ben is free to go between his room and Rey’s. You can stand watch in the corridor. At this point the biggest concern for you is people attacking Ben not the other way around.”

“So it’s protection now instead of protection and monitoring?”

“For you, yes. I’ll send a droid to keep an eye on his actions, as per the current agreement with the council to have him monitored at all times. That way the security concern is being addressed, but Ben, and Rey, can have some personal space without other people. By the way Ben, is that room alright for now? I know it is small but if you are going to be moving in with Rey soon anyways can it work until then? If not I can work something else out for you.”

“That room is fine for now. No need to trouble yourself with figuring something else out,” Ben replied.

“Well I guess I will leave you two love birds alone and see about getting a droid down here to be your attendant and someone to start planning your wedding. I hope C-3P0 is alright with you. He’s not always the best company, but he will get the job done. Plus he is technically yours now anyways.”

“3P0 would be great, thank you,” Ben said before he followed Rey into her room.

“They’re getting married?” the guard asked after the door closed behind Ben.

“So it seems, which is why a droid will be in charge of monitoring him now.”

The guard nodded as Poe walked away.

  
  


Rey’s room was a little larger than Ben’s but not by much. The room was scattered with books, parts, and various other odds and ends.

“Your scavenger background is showing,” Ben said as he looked at a semi-disassembled pile on her desk.

“Waste not, want not. I often raid the junk piles, there is a lot of useful stuff in there.”

“Are you planning on using that box of wire for something?”

“No. I was going to send that back to be recycled.”

“Can I have it?”

“Sure… What are you going to do with it?”

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.”

“Come here. This is what I wanted to show you.”

Rey sat on her bed and pulled a stack of books from a box.

“Are those… the Jedi sacred texts?” Ben asked as he walked over and looked down on the old tomes.

“Yes. And a few other books, including Luke’s notes and journals.”

“How did you get these?”

“Well… I kind of stole them from Luke and smuggled them off Ahch-To on the Falcon.”

Ben laughed. “That is the best story about the Jedi texts that I have ever heard.”

“Have you seen them?”

“Not the originals. Luke had partial copies that he showed us and taught us from. Luke either didn’t have the originals yet or simply refused to let us see them for some reason.”

“There is a lot in the texts and some is confusing or controversial, so maybe that’s why he only shared them in parts.”

“Have you read them all?”

“Not completely. Some pages are written in a foreign letter system that has to be translated before it can be read. But what I have read is interesting and some of it could prove useful for making our new Order.”

“I am sure they will be an interesting read at the very least. May I?” Ben asked as he reached towards the books.

“Of course. Sit down and make yourself comfortable.”

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and took the book from the top of the stack. While Ben was flipping through the book there was a knock on the door and then C-3P0 entered.

“There you are Master Ben,” C-3P0 said, “I have been looking everywhere for you.”

“You do know that I’m currently only allowed in two places, don’t you?” Ben said without looking up from the book.

“Of course I do. I have been assigned by General Poe to monitor you. As a part of that assignment the general gave me a detailed explanation of what you are and are not allowed to do. You should be extremely grateful to the general and the chancellor for being so lenient with you. I hate to say this about Mistress Leia’s son, but you deserve much worse. Mistress Leia was so upset when you left. Master Han also, though he showed it in questionable ways at times. And of course there are all the horrible things that you did as Kylo Ren. Mistress Leia always said you could be saved but I admit that I didn’t always agree with her.”

“3P0--” Rey began to protest, but Ben held up a hand to stop her.

“I know. I know I did horrible things and don’t deserve a second chance,” Ben said.

There was an awkward pause before C-3P0 spoke again. “As much as I disapprove of your lack of punishment, I am glad that you are back. It would make Mistress Leia extremely happy.”

“Yes it would. Which is why I will do my best to honor her by living a life worthy of her respect.”

“And I will help however I can.”

“Thank you, 3P0. It’s good to have you.”

Without warning, the door opened and R2-D2 rolled into the room.

“R2!” C-3P0 said, “Have you forgotten all basic manners? Knock before you enter someone’s private quarters.”

R2 beeped at him and rolled past to stop at Ben’s feet.

“It’s good to have you too,” Ben replied to the droid.

“Looks like the family is back together again,” Rey said, “They may have lost Luke, Leia, and Han but at least they still have you.”

“And you mistress,” C-3P0 said, “Poe told us the news that you and Master Ben are going to be married. You could have found someone who is less of a mess, but I am happy for you both anyways.”

Rey laughed.

“She is going to keep you on your toes too,” Ben said, “She may not be a Skywalker by blood but she has the spirit and reckless abandon of one.”

“I was trying not to think about that…” C-3P0 admitted.

R2-D2 laughed and beeped playfully at C-3P0.

“No, I do not enjoy it. Risking lives in crazy stunts is not what I consider fun. I am of course grateful for Master Anakin and everyone who has taken care of us but couldn’t this bloodline calm down a little bit?”

“Not likely,” the other three said in unison before the room filled with laughter.

“Speaking of which,” Rey said after the laughter had died down, “I was thinking before that I might take on the Skywalker surname. Leia was like a mother to me and Luke was a mentor, even if he wasn’t the best or the most willing. I respect them both so much and I want to carry the torch of hope that they worked so hard and gave so much to carry. What do you think Ben? Is that alright or would you rather I take your surname? Han was like a father to me and the first person to see worth in me, so it would be an honor to be a Solo also.”

“As my wife you will be a Solo, but I am happy for you to take the Skywalker name. It suits you and I think it would be good for the galaxy to keep the Skywalker torch lit.”

“Might as well keep the family tradition,” C-3P0 said. If his mechanics had allowed him to shrug he would have.

“What do you mean?” Rey asked.

“Mistress Padme didn’t take Master Anakin’s name. Mistress Leia didn’t take Master Han’s name. So it would keep up the pattern if you didn’t take Master Ben’s name.”

Ben chuckled, “He has a point. I guess you really are a part of the family now, Rey Skywalker.”

Rey smiled at Ben’s use of her new name. R2-D2 beeped excitedly about getting to be the droid of a Skywalker again.

  
  


“Master Ben, don’t you think you should be returning to your own room soon?” C-3P0 asked hours later.

“And what if I want to stay with my soon-to-be wife?” Ben asked from where he lounged on Rey’s bed with one of the Jedi texts open in front of him.

“You may be the son of a smuggler but you are also the son of a princess and in hundreds of systems it is considered inappropriate for an unmarried man and woman to spend the night together in the same bed.”

Ben laughed. “I was joking 3P0. Let me finish this page and then we can go.”

“Want to come over again tomorrow?” Rey asked as they stood and walked to Ben’s room.

“I’d love to.”

“See you later,” Rey said before kissing him.

Ben and C-3P0 then went into his room and Rey and R2-D2 returned to hers.

  
  


“Good morning,” Rey said through the Force when she woke up the next day.

Ben smiled and fully opened the connection between them. As soon as he did, Rey’s image was before him. He could see her laying in her bed as if he was in the room with her.

“You are still in bed,” he said not knowing how to respond.

“So are you.”

“True. So how are you this morning?”

“Very well, thank you. And how are you?”

“Happy because I get to start the day with you.”

Rey smiled shyly. She was about to say something when R2-D2 beeped at her.

“Slight change of plans,” Rey sighed, “R2 just informed me that Poe needs me to go to a meeting with him after breakfast.”

“It’s too bad that we can’t spend the whole day together, but it’s understandable. I doubt anyone in the Resistance has much time to relax right now.”

“You are still welcome to come over and read the Jedi texts,” Rey said as she sat up in bed.

“I think I'll probably stay over here and work on my surprise project while you are busy. I’ll come over and read when you get back.”

“Alright.”

They chatted for a few minutes then closed the connection so that they could get dressed and ready for the day. Rey stopped by Ben’s room to give him a kiss before she left for breakfast and the meeting with Poe.

It was afternoon before she made it back to her room. She flopped down on her bed and sent R2-D2 across the hall to tell Ben that she was back.

“You ok?” Ben asked when he entered her room.

“Yes, just worn out. I don’t know how Poe handles being in meetings all the time.”

“Besides being tiring, how was the meeting?” Ben asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“It was fine. They decided that starting tomorrow you can go to any unsecured section of the base as long as you have C-3P0 and either me or Poe with you. There will be a guard stationed outside your room for probably another week just in case people don’t respond well to the news of you being in the base. You still aren’t allowed to handle weapons or weaponized vehicles, but they did acknowledge that would be changing over time as a Jedi can’t really be a Jedi without his lightsaber. I think that is basically it in regards to the short leash they have you on.”

“Those things all sound reasonable.”

“Apparently Poe isn’t the only one who likes the idea of a wedding party, so there is already a team working on getting that set up. Even the chancellor liked the idea and sent her congratulations. They also agreed that we can use this moon as the home for the new Order if we want. The plan is for the Resistance to begin filtering out of it and back to their homes or to new roles in the Republic, so we can take over the base after they leave. Though we aren’t forced to stay here, we could find somewhere else if we want.”

“It seems nice here and if they are giving it to us that would save some time and money, but it is something we can keep thinking about.”

“I agree. For now we can assume that we will stay here, but also be open to the idea of leaving if something better comes up. I think that is basically all of the important stuff from the meeting. So how was your day? Did you make good progress on your project?”

“I finished it actually,” Ben said as he reached into his pocket, “What do you think?” he asked as he held out his hand to show her the two rings sitting in his palm.

“They’re beautiful.” Rey said as she picked them up and admired them, “Did you really make these from that box of wire?”

“Yes. I thought they could be our wedding rings. Though they are relatively simple and are made of salvaged scraps, so if you would like something nicer, that’s fine.”

“No, these are perfect! But how did you make them? The wires are so tightly bound that it’s almost like solid metal and the designs are so intricate.”

“The Force is useful for many things.”

“You made these using the Force?”

“Yes,” Ben said as he used the Force to pick up a strand of wire from the floor and float it in the air between him and Rey. “With enough control you can do just about anything with the Force,” he said as he used the Force to manipulate the wire into the shape of a flower.

“That’s amazing,” Rey said as she accepted the finished flower, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“That’s one thing I taught myself. I’ve been practicing delicate Force control since I was a child. It’s the type of thing neither Luke or Snoke taught me. Snoke’s teachings were more about increasing your power than control of your power. Luke taught about control but it was more from the perspective of controlling your output rather than controlling the use of the power.”

“Can you teach me?”

“Of course, though keep in mind that it might not come naturally and will take a lot of practice. I’ve been working on the technique for years.”

"I know and I’m willing to put in the time and effort to learn.”

“Then I will happily teach you. It really is all about control, both of the amount of power you are using and how you are directing it. You must be focused and intune with the flow of the Force around you to the point where you can sense and capture even small changes in the flow. Once you have that down, then you can start to use and make those small changes to manipulate physical objects in small, controlled ways.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

“Yes, it does, but like any skill it takes practice to master.”

“You will be able to move around the base tomorrow, so would you like to go into the forest where I trained with Leia? We could try to communicate with her and Luke while we are out there.”

“Sounds good to me. Maybe we can grab an early breakfast and try to be out there before the base wakes up? That way my presence is less likely to make a scene.”

“The base is never fully asleep, but I see your point. Plus the forest is beautiful in the early morning anyways.”

“Will I need to bring the guard with me?”

“Hm, the presence of the guard isn’t really a rule. The rule is 3P0 and me or Poe. The guard is basically just for your protection. It would probably be worth keeping him with us while we are inside the base, but I don’t think he would be needed in the forest. Even if someone did follow us out there it wouldn’t be that big of a deal because there would be plenty of places for you to hide while I fend off any attackers. Though you can bring the guard if that would make you feel safer.”

“I have no doubt that you are more than able to defend me. We can give the guard a break while we are outside.”

“Excellent,” Rey smiled, “So just you, me, and the droids out in the forest together.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

  
  


The next morning found Ben and Rey up when most of the base was still asleep. They did, of course, cross paths with people as they got breakfast in the mess hall and then made their way outside but no one interacted with them at all and most didn’t even seem to register their presence. At the exterior door they said goodbye to the guard and made their way into the forest with just C-3P0 and R2-D2.

“Please slow down,” C-3P0 complained as Rey, with Ben not far behind her, frolicked around the forest.

“Relax 3P0,” Rey said, “We won’t get too far ahead of you.”

R2-D2 chimed in.

“I am going as fast as I can,” C-3P0 retorted, “Protocol droids were not designed for hiking through the forest. I can’t help it.”

“Don’t worry, we are almost there,” Rey said kindly.

“Thank the maker.”

  
  


“Welcome to my meditation training space,” Rey said as they entered the clearing.

“Did my mother have you practice meditating while floating objects around you?” Ben asked as he tapped his foot against one of the many rocks scattered around the clearing.

“She did. I bet you are good at that.”

“Not exactly. I have the Force control to do it well, but meditation was never my strong suit. I’ve always been one for action instead of sitting and thinking.”

“Family trait I’m afraid,” C-3P0 said mostly to himself.

“Shall we try anyways?” Rey said as she sat on the ground, “Hopefully we can manage to contact Luke and Leia.”

“Leia should be easy enough to talk to, but we’ll see if Luke will want to show up with me around,” Ben said as he sat across from her.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You both messed up, but you are still family.”

“She’s right,” Leia said.

Rey looked up and saw Leia’s Force ghost sitting on a fallen tree to her left.

“Well that was easy,” Rey said with a smile.

“I was waiting for you,” Leia admitted, “Both of you. Welcome home son.”

Ben let out a shaky breath and then looked up at his mother. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“I know,” his mother said, “A lot has happened but you are back home now which is what I care about.”

“Thank you mother and I’m so sorry,” Ben said, just barely choking back his tears.

Rey placed a comforting hand on his knee. “You know it’s partly thanks to your influence that he’s here right now. I doubt he would have been allowed on the base if you hadn’t fought so hard for both the Resistance and Ben’s return, so thank you for that.”

“It wasn’t all me, you and Poe have earned your own respect and influence as well. How is he doing anyways?”

“He’s been officially made general and is in charge of the whole base. He is working very hard and is an excellent leader. He isn’t you, but you did leave the Resistance in good hands.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. I knew he would grow into his potential eventually. What are you two going to do now?”

“The Republic has tasked us with rebuilding the Jedi Order.”

“With some changes,” Ben added, “We aren’t rebuilding it exactly how it was but are going to build a new Order incorporating Jedi and Sith teachings as well as our own experiences and perspectives.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Leia said, “Rey, you still have the Jedi texts that you stole from Luke don’t you?”

“You stole the sacred texts from the first Jedi temple!?” Luke said as his form suddenly appeared.

“I knew you couldn’t keep hidden after hearing that,” Leia gloated.

Her brother glowered at her. There was an awkward pause as both women looked at Luke. Finally he gave in.

“Hello Ben,” Luke said.

“Forgive me master. I--”

“The past is in the past. We both made mistakes. It was as much my fault as yours.”

Ben looked up then and saw that Luke was being serious. He nodded and accepted the opportunity to not dwell on the past right then.

“So you are making your own Jedi Order,” Luke said as he crossed his arms, “Any ideas about what you are changing?”

“We just got assigned the task recently,” Rey said, “So we haven’t really had time to decide on anything yet except that we might set it up here after the Resistance leaves the base.”

“That would be a good use for the base after it is no longer needed for military purposes,” Leia approved.

“There is one rule that we have decided to get rid of,” Ben said as he turned his attention to Rey.

“Oh of course! Do you want to tell them or shall I?”

“I suppose I ought to.” Ben took a deep breath and then turned to face Luke and Leia. “Rey and I are getting married.”

Luke’s arms dropped to his sides in shock. If Leia was surprised, she didn’t show it as she smiled brightly at them.

“Congratulations to you both,” she said joyously, “Married life isn’t easy but it is worth it and a lot of fun.”

“Wait, how did this happen!?” Luke asked, “I thought you hated him.”

“I did for a while,” Rey admitted, “But things have changed. I learned to see him for who he really is. To see, both literally and figuratively, behind the mask he wore. I learned to see the light in him. To see Ben Solo instead of Kylo Ren. Once I started to see the real him I couldn’t help but fall in love with him.”

“It also helps that we are a Force dyad,” Ben added.

“That will be helpful,” Leia said, “But don’t rely on that for everything. Make sure you two can communicate without it as well.”

“We will,” Ben smiled.

“There it is,” Leia said fondly, “There is that beautiful, love-filled smile that I always want to see on your face.”

“Thanks to Rey you will.”

“I am a very lucky mother to be blessed with such wonderful children.”

Ben turned to Rey when he felt the surge of emotion coming from her. Her face was blank as the powerful mix of emotions flowed through her without a clear way to express itself.

“Welcome to the family, Rey,” Luke said after a quiet moment.

With that Rey started crying. Ben moved over and put his arms around her.

“Speaking of family,” Ben said when Rey’s crying had calmed slightly, “Rey is planning on taking the Skywalker name. Is that ok?”

“She’s not taking your name?” Luke asked,

“She has wanted the Skywalker name for a while and we agreed that it suits her and that it would be good to keep the Skywalker torch lit.”

“I agree,” Leia said, “She is more than worthy to be a Skywalker. It fits her so well that it’s like she was never anything else.”

“Leia is right,” Luke said.

Rey started crying again from joy and relief.

“Is that R2 and 3P0 I see?” Luke asked once Rey stopped crying.

R2-D2 beeped happily as he came forward.

“Greetings Master Luke and Mistress Leia,” C-3P0 said as he joined them.

“You two seem to be doing well,” Luke said.

“Yes, we have been well taken care of.”

“Too well apparently,” Ben teased, “He was complaining most of the way here about how protocol droids were not designed for walking in the forest.”

“Pff, you’ve been through much worse, 3P0,” Luke said.

“Yes, and I’m sure I will again. It seems unlikely that Master Ben or Mistress Rey will break the Skywalker mold.”

Luke laughed.

“So you and R2 have been past on the Ben and Rey then?” Leia asked.

R2-D2 beeped a happy affirmative.

“Good, that’s the way it should be. You will both look after them for me won’t you?”

R2-D2 beeped happily.

“Of course Mistress Leia, you can count on me to help them however I can,” C-3P0 said.

“Thank you. You both will be invaluable to them and I trust you both to use all your experience to help them.”

“One other thing was passed on to us,” Rey said, “They also gave me Luke’s x-wing as my own personal ship.”

“Take good care of her,” Luke said, “And take care of yourself in her. She’s not exactly a new ship…”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

The group talked for a few more hours before the need for food and water drew the living humans back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted two versions of this fic - a censored version for those who want to avoid sex scenes and an uncensored version for those who don't mind them. Chapters 1, 2, and 4 are identical in both versions. Chapters 3 and 5 each have one scene that has been removed for the censored version.
> 
> This is the uncensored version.
> 
> Censored version can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772113/chapters/54414610


	3. Healing and Uniting

The mess hall was busy when Ben, Rey, and the droids arrived but they managed to get their food and sit at a table at the far end of the room without issue. Rey finished eating first and went over to talk to a friend a few tables over while Ben finished. Although she wasn’t far away her back was to Ben and a group of pilots and gunners took advantage of that fact.

“Enjoying the food that you don’t deserve to even look at?” the gang leader asked as he approached Ben. The other men began forming a circle around the table.

“Yes, I am enjoying it. My compliments to the Resistance for providing such good food to its people,” Ben said civilly.

The leader spat in his face. “You are not part of the Resistance.”

“Um, excuse me,” C-3P0 said as he stepped forward.

“Shut up droid. We don’t care about your protocol so go away.”

The group of men then closed their circle tighter to block C-3P0 out.

“Well honestly, are manners so hard for people to manage these days?”

“I said shut up or else,” the man threatened.

Seeing nothing better that he could do, C-3P0 remained quiet and hoped that R2-D2, who had run off a moment ago, was getting help. Though he wasn’t sure why R2-D2 had left the room instead of going to Rey.

“You know,” the leader said into Ben’s ear, “The chancellor and general signed a decree that says anyone who kills you outside of self-defence will be tried as a murderer. Seems a bit harsh don’t you think?”

“If you have a problem with the decree you ought to talk to the general about it not me. I can’t do anything about it.”

The man didn’t bother answering that with words. Ben just barely managed to block his face from the angry fist that was thrown at it. As the fist made contact with his arm, he just managed to keep from being knocked from his chair. Not that it mattered much because in the next moment he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled to the ground.

“We may not be able to kill you, but no one said anything about getting close.”

Ben then curled in on himself for protection as the group proceeded to kick him mercilessly. At this point it was impossible for them to go unnoticed.

“Stop it!” Rey shouted as she parkoured over tables, chairs, and anything or anyone who tried to get in her way. Soon she was standing over Ben. “What’s wrong with you?” she spat, “The war is over. Stop fighting.”

“What’s wrong with us? Shouldn’t you ask yourself that? I’ve heard that you were the one who brought this demon here. People call you a hero but all I see is a traitor. I am a proud, loyal soldier who follows orders but if I get ordered to be in a squad with you I’d rather die.”

“Well luckily that won’t happen because I’m not a fighter pilot anymore. You can keep being a soldier who is always fighting, but Ben and I are staying here to make a new, more peaceful and balanced Jedi Order.”

“More like you traitors are coming up with more ways to cause us trouble.” He managed to kick Ben before Rey could move to stop him.

“Stop it! He’s defenseless and not even trying to fight back! And you claim to be an honorable Resistance fighter?”

“Just taking care of the scum.”

“Stand down soldiers!” Poe shouted before any of them could make another move.

Rey looked up and saw Poe striding across the room with R2-D2 behind him.

“I had figured that this would bring out some nastiness, but I had hoped that the Resistance was made of better men,” Poe said, “I get that you aren’t happy, I really do, but ganging up and beating a defenseless man in the mess hall? Really? Is that the kind of man the Resistance is made of?”

A few of the men in the group backed down, clearly their hearts weren’t completely corrupted and behind their actions. 

“The Resistance is made up of men who will fight for justice and the safety of the galaxy,” the leader proclaimed.

“By beating up one of the people who is fighting alongside you?”

“I will never fight alongside scum.”

“Then I guess you better leave the Resistance and the Republic because Ben and Rey are fighting as one of us. If you have a problem with that, nothing is forcing you to stay.”

At this point most of the gang had stood down and even the leader was lacking words.

Poe turned to Ben who was now sitting on the floor at Rey’s feet. Blood was dripping down his face and beginning to overpower the boot marks on his tan shirt. “Are you ok?” Poe asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Ben said, “Though I should probably get to a medic soon.”

“That’s an understatement. Rey, get him out of here.”

Rey helped Ben to his feet then they began to walk past the group to leave the mess hall. The leader lashed out against Ben one last time before anyone could stop him. As Ben passed him, he rammed his foot into Ben’s knee causing him to fall against a nearby table and cry out in pain. Rey nearly drew her lightsaber that time as she jumped between the two men, but Ben’s pleads in her head to be calmed pacified her enough to keep her from going overboard.

“That’s it!” Poe exclaimed, “You are confined to your quarters until you can be dealt with.”

The man fumed but allowed two guards to escort him away.

“If anyone else feels like lashing out,” Poe addressed the room, “how about you save us all the trouble and don’t? I know you aren’t happy about Ben being around and honestly you do have good cause to be upset. But the Resistance-Republic council made their decision not for an individual or a handful of people but for the wellbeing and prosperity of the whole galaxy. If you think they made the wrong choice fine, but how about giving them the benefit of the doubt long enough to see if they might be right?” He then turned to Ben who had managed to get upright again and was testing his leg. “Can you walk?” Poe asked gently.

“I think I can manage to get to the med-bay with Rey’s help.”

“Good, get going.”

Ben put his arm around Rey’s shoulders and she helped him limp off to the medical unit.

“I was wondering how long it would be before I saw you in here again,” the chief medic said when Ben and Rey entered. “How bad is it?” he asked as he began setting up equipment.

“Not as bad as it looks,” Ben said as he sat on the checkup table, “I think it is just some scrapes and bruises and a sprained knee.”

“I’ll do a full scan just in case,” the medic said as he typed on a control panel.

“Looks like you were right,” the medic said when he finished the scans. “I don’t see any signs of internal injuries. None of the scrapes are even bad enough to need stitches. I’ll get the scrapes cleaned and bandaged and then will get a brace for your knee. Can you get your shirt off while I get the supplies?” 

The medic then proceeded to a bank of cabinets at the back of the room to get disinfectant and bandages while Ben pulled off his soiled shirt and tossed it on the end of the table.

“How were their shoes so dirty?” Ben muttered as he looked at the shirt, “Hopefully the blood will wash out… That’s one advantage of black, it hides many stains.”

“Black did look good on you too,” Rey said, “Unfortunately all-black has negative connotations around here. Don’t worry about the shirt, we can get you a new one.”

Though she didn’t say anything about it, Ben could tell that the sight of his scrapes and bruises upset her.

“You don’t need to look at it,” he said gently, “I know it’s not pretty but I’m fine.”

“I know,” Rey sighed, “I just don’t like seeing you like this.”

“It’s no worse than I expected. And I have had much worse as you well know.”

“That you have,” Rey said as she gently brushed a finger along the scar on his face, “Which is part of the reason I hate seeing you hurt so much now…”

“You did what you thought was right at the time. What was right at the time…”

Rey just nodded distantly.

“It’s like Luke said, the past is in the past. Let’s just enjoy and make the most of the present together, ok?”

Rey smiled softly and nodded, “Sounds good.”

The medic returned to the table then and started tending to Ben’s scrapes. Once he finished with that he got a knee brace and hoverchair from the attached storeroom. Poe entered as he was attaching the knee brace.

“How is he?” Poe asked.

“He’ll be fine. The injuries aren’t bad, so he will heal quickly. Considering how fast he healed last time, I estimate that he will probably be back to normal in a week. At least I will check the knee again in a week to see how it’s doing. Until then,” he said, turning to Ben, “I want you to stay off your leg as much as possible. Your leg is still usable but it will heal faster if you let it rest.”

“Understood,” Ben said as he put his shirt back on.

“I am glad that you are doing alright,” Poe said, “Keep me posted on your recovery so that we can pick a time for your wedding as soon as you are back on your feet. Unless you don’t want to wait that long.”

“We can wait,” Ben said sharing the decision he and Rey had mentally made.

“Good. Rest up. Hopefully people will be more civil after that display…”

“So you two are getting married?” the medic said after Poe left.

“We are,” Rey answered, “Poe thought a party would be good for morale and is using our wedding as an excuse to have one.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me. And congratulations to you both. I am honestly happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Rey smiled.

“I guess you are back to being bedridden again,” Rey said glumly after she helped Ben get situated in his bed.

“A bit, but it’s not that bad. And I have a hoverchair, so I can leave if I want to.”

“I suppose…”

“How about you bring the Jedi texts over? That will be a good way to pass the time.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back.”

“Wise decision, Master Ben,” C-3P0 said approvingly after Rey left.

“I’m not staying in bed the whole time until my leg heals. But right now Rey could use something to distract her from earlier.”

“Oh dear, what do you have in mind to do this week?”

“Not much, just going back into the forest for more meditation.”

“Could be worse I suppose,” C-3P0 sighed.

  
  


Most of the week found Rey perched on Ben’s bed as they read and discussed the Jedi texts that Rey had taken from Luke or been given by Leia. After reading through the books she had, Rey began searching through every archive, repository, and collection that she had access to to try to find more resources to draw from. More books and even a few holocrons were collected and delivered to her room thanks to connections between the Resistance and the Republic. Occasionally the cramped quarters became too much for Ben and they went out into the forest to meditate and get some fresh air. Due to the hoverchair they couldn’t go far into the forest which also meant that they couldn’t completely let go and relax incase anyone decided to lash out against Ben again, but it was better than nothing.

  
  


At the end of the week Ben was deemed healed and was released from the knee brace. Once he was free of the restraint he went into the forest to meditate properly. Rey attended him as required but once they were deep in the forest she sat down to meditate while Ben went on a little farther. The two droids went with him and he went just far enough to give him and Rey plenty of space while also being close enough that they could reach each other in a moment if need be.

  
  


Rey knew she was no longer alone before she opened her eyes. She had been meditating for a few minutes, not seeking out anything in particular, just connecting with the Force around her. When she opened her eyes she was met with the soft blue glow of a Force ghost.

“Hello,” a deep, unrecognized voice said, “Pardon the interruption. I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I was a Jedi master ages ago now. I was Obi-Wan Kenobi’s master and, briefly, Anakin Skywalker’s.”

“Yes, of course. I’ve heard your name before. But why are you here?”

“To speak with you. I’ve heard that you plan to make a brand new Jedi Order.”

“I suppose you aren’t happy about our plan to change things.”

“Quite the contrary. I am interested to see what you have in mind. When I was alive, the Jedi Order was at its peak in many ways. It was well-established, well-respected, it held a position of prominence in the center of the galaxy, it was strong and thriving. But I often didn’t see eye to eye with the Jedi Council. There were many things about the Jedi Order that I didn’t agree with and wanted to change. I think it is wise of you to seek to build a new Order. An Order is needed to train Force-sensitive people, and not all of the Jedi Order’s teachings and practices are bad, but there were definitely some things that were outdated at best and corrupt at worst. I want you to know that you have my full support in this endeavor and I will help you however I can.”

“Thank you, Master Jin. That means a lot to me. There is so much that I need to learn and so much that Ben and I need to work out, so I’m sure your help will be much appreciated.”

  
  


Meanwhile, further in the forest Ben also found himself with a visitor. “I’m glad to see that you made it home.”

Ben looked up and saw the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker standing before him. “Grandfather,” Ben said with a mix of happiness and regret. “I’m sorry about the horrible things I did in your name.”

“No need to apologize. I know better than anyone the power of the dark side to trap and manipulate people. I’m just glad that you managed to return before it was too late.”

“Me too. Though I never could have done it alone.”

“True, I don’t think anyone can. It is only with help can anyone be saved from the trap of the dark side.”

“Did you hear me when I called out to you when I was Kylo Ren?”

“I did. But I didn’t answer because it wasn’t me you were calling out to. You were looking for Darth Vader, but he is no more.”

“I know. I think I always knew, even when I was claiming to seek after Darth Vader. I needed some sort of guidance and meaning and for some reason I thought that I could find it in you, though I was on the dark side at the time, so Vader seemed like the only option.”

“Why did you seek Vader’s guidance? Wasn’t your master giving you guidance?”

“He was, but it wasn’t the same. For some reason I felt an uncontrollable need to follow in your footsteps and finish what you started.”

“And what was that?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. I could never really figure that out. I thought it might be gaining ultimate power or ruling the galaxy, but that never felt quite right no matter how much I progressed toward those goals.”

“Have you heard of the Jedi prophecies?”

“I’ve heard of them, but that’s basically all. Master Luke mentioned them in passing during Jedi history lessons.”

“He didn’t tell you about the one regarding me?”

“No. There was a prophecy about you?”

“So it seems. I might not have become a Jedi if Master Qui-Gon hadn’t studied the ancient Jedi prophecies. There was a prophecy that said “A Chosen One shall come, born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the Force be restored”. Master Qui-Gon believed that I was that Chosen One. That’s why he fought so hard to make me a Jedi despite the fact that I was considered too old to join the Jedi Order. As you know, I did not bring balance to the Force. Through Vader I temporarily made it even more unbalanced. I did help balance it a bit when I killed the Emperor, but you know how long that balance lasted.”

“So was the prophecy wrong then?”

“Not necessarily. Notice, it said that balance would come through me. People tended to think that meant that I personally would bring balance, but what if that wasn’t what I was destined to bring?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Consider this, did Leia need to be a general? Did Luke need to become the new head of the Jedi? Those were paths they chose for themselves. They felt drawn to fight for justice, to keep the dark side from taking over. In a way at least, they were fighting for balance in the Force. And now you are setting out to build a new Jedi Order that within its teachings balances the light and dark sides of the Force. Perhaps you always have been called to finish what I started, you just lost your way for a little bit.”

“So you’re saying the prophecy about the Chosen One doesn’t mean that balance will be reached by you, but by your descendants?”

“Exactly. Balance will come through me in that I was the start of the bloodline that will bring it to pass. The Force has been guiding our family for generations now. It’s no wonder that you felt drawn to seek your grandfather’s path. Unfortunately you just looked at the wrong part of it.”

“That makes so much sense. That explains the almost painful yearning to finish what you started that I felt while I was Kylo Ren. It was the Force trying to tell me that I was going the wrong way and that the path I was meant to follow was elsewhere.”

“Exactly. Now you have found that path and I am confident that you will flourish on it.”

“I certainly hope so,” Ben smiled.

“Ben?” Rey’s voice came from the forest.

“I’m over here,” Ben called back.

A moment later Rey appeared before them. “Oh, I hope I’m not interrupting,” she said.

“You aren’t,” Ben answered, “Rey, may I introduce my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Grandfather, this is my soon-to-be wife Rey.”

“Yes, Luke and Leia mentioned that you are getting married. It is a pleasure to meet you Rey and congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you,” Rey said, “Oh, Ben, we better get going soon. We have that meeting about the wedding remember?”

“Oh right, I nearly forgot. I was kind of hoping to avoid the meetings by having other people plan the event, but I guess it can’t be helped.”

“Are you having a big wedding?” Anakin asked.

“Yes,” Rey answered, “The general thought a party would be a good morale boost for the base and he is using our marriage as an excuse to throw one. It is going to be an open event for anyone who wants to join in the festivities.”

“Sounds nice. R2 and 3P0 were the only guests at my wedding.”

“Really? Not even Obi-Wan was there?”

“Nope. At the time we kept our marriage secret even from him. No one could know we were married so no one was able to come to the wedding. I am glad that you two don’t have to keep your relationship a secret, I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Though that’s not to say that I wouldn’t have done it for Padme a thousand times over. Even the pain and torture of secrecy was worth it to be with her. Speaking of which, Ben you better take good care of your wife. Cherish her always and protect her but don’t smother her or drain yourself by being overprotective. Put her above all else. And most of all, enjoy her. If she is anything like Padme she will want you to.” Anakin winked and Ben was glad that Rey was behind him so that she didn’t see the blush that jumped to his face. Anakin laughed. “Get going you two and enjoy your wedding and married life. You have my blessing in all your exploits.”

“Thank you,” Rey said.

“Yes, thank you, grandfather. I’ll do my best to finish what you started, properly this time.”

“I’m sure you will,” Anakin smiled and then disappeared.

  
  


“There you are finally,” Skky, a passionate young Resistance officer, said when Ben and Rey entered the meeting room.

“Give them a break, they are right on time,” Poe said. He was sitting with his feet propped up on the table, a hat sitting low over his eyes, and his head leaned back against the back of the chair.

“You look like the one who could use a break,” Rey said, “Are you alright?”

“Doing great,” Poe said as he sat up and tossed the hat on the table, “I just had a ten minute nap.”

“So you weren’t listening to my report,” Skky pouted.

“Of course I was… Sort of…”

“Whatever, on to the matter at hand. The wedding planning is nearly complete! I’ll run through what we have in mind and you can say if there is anything you want changed.”

“It all sounds great to me,” Ben said after Skky had finished, “I have nothing to change.”

“Me neither. It sounds wonderful, thank you for putting this all together.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Skky smiled, “We will send you off to try on your wedding clothes in a minute, but first I have a gift for you Ben, from General Leia.”

“A gift from my mother?” Ben asked 

“Yes. I had the privilege and honor of being your mother’s assistant. As well as helping her with the war efforts I also got to spend time with her when she wasn’t in the general’s chair. She told me so many things about her life and her hopes for the future. She also told me about the things she wanted you to have when you returned home. This in particular is something that she was adamant that you should have.”

Skky handed Ben a small box. He opened it and inside was a silver clip with a diamond shaped medallion hanging off it. “What is it?”

“It’s a hair ornament. Specifically a hair ornament for the men of the Alderaanian royal family. The engraving on the medallion is the crest of the House of Organa.”

Ben reverently took the ornament out of the box and admired it.

“It’s beautiful,” Rey said.

“Yes. It is. And I shall wear it with pride and honor.”

“Shall I put it in for you?”

Ben handed Rey the ornament and she stood and moved behind him. Without really thinking about what she was doing, she gently combed back the hair from around his face and gathered it in a bunch at the back of his head. She then combed through the long strands before securing it in place with the ornament. She finished off by combing through the loose layers of hair below also.

“There,” she said when she finished, “You look incredible.”

“Yes, quite dashing now,” Poe teased, “But seriously, it does look good.”

Skky handed Ben a small mirror. “A small change, but a big difference,” Ben said as he held the mirror at different angles. “It looks great, thank you Rey.”

“That’s not the only thing we have for you,” Poe said as Ben returned the mirror, “You are also welcome to Leia’s quarters and everything that is in them. Skky already went through and took out anything that belonged to the Resistance or the Republic or other people. Everything that is left belonged to Leia and is now yours to do with as you see fit. The room also, you can move in there if you like. It is much bigger and nicer than Rey’s room. R2 and 3P0 know the keycode to get in so you can go over whenever you want.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me,” Ben said, “It is nice to know that there is something of my mother left to me.”

“And your father,” Skky said, “Some of his stuff is in there too. Now, Rey if you'll come with me we'll go next door to try on your dress. Ben, you stay here and Poe will help you try on your clothes.”

  
  


"Thank goodness it fits," Poe said once Ben had changed clothes, "That saves me some effort. So what do you think of it? It's a miracle that Skky managed to find Alderaanian formal wear on such short notice."

"It's wonderful," Ben said as he admired the white and light grey robes, "So elegant."

"That it is."

  
  


"I hope you don't mind that the dress isn't particularly extravagant," Skky said after helping Rey into the white dress. "It was the best I could manage on short notice."

"It's incredible," Rey said as she admired the flowing white dress, "Honestly, anything more would have been too much. I'm not used to nice clothes, so I would have felt out of place in an extravagant dress."

"Are you happy with how it fits?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

  
  


After they changed back into their normal clothes and Skky freed them to leave, Ben and Rey made their way to Leia's quarters. R2-D2 opened the door and Ben entered followed by Rey and the droids. The room was clean and orderly but also had a warm and homey feel. 

"This is a nice room," Ben said at last.

"It is. Do you want us to move into this room after the wedding?"

"Yes. I think that will be good. Much more space than our current rooms and it will be nice to be around some familiar objects."

  
  


"Poe," Rey said when she saw him in the mess hall a few days later.

"Hello Rey. Ready for your wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think so. Is Finn on base?"

Poe sighed and sat up straighter. "Not at the moment, but he is supposed to arrive tonight and not leave again for a couple days. He's been trying his best to stay off base, but I thought he should be here for your wedding, so I made sure to plan his missions accordingly."

"He's been avoiding me."

"Probably more accurate to say he's been avoiding Ben, but yes…"

"How has Rose been with him being gone so much?"

"She's hanging in there. Though I'm not sure she will let Finn leave again for a while. I swear I've seen a stun stick in her tool box…"

Rey let out a halfhearted laugh. "Won't be the first time she's stopped him from leaving. I hope he will stay for a little while, I'd like to talk to him if he'll let me."

"I'm sure he can be 'convinced'."

Rey laughed when BB-8 extended his shock stick. 

The next morning Rey woke up early and went to the mess hall for breakfast. 

"It's nice and quiet here this morning," Poe said as he sat down next to her and started tearing into his breakfast.

"It is. Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping or getting ready for the party. Speaking of which, how are you doing?”

“I’m great.”

“And how’s Ben?”

“I’m not sure, he was in deep meditation when I woke up, so I didn’t want to disturb him.”

“I’ll go check on him later.”

Rey looked up then and saw Finn enter the room. “Finn!” she said as she got up and went over to him. “It feels like it has been forever since I last saw you.”

“Yeah, you know, I’ve been busy with Resistance work,” Finn said without really looking at her.

“It’s nice to see you. I’m glad you’re back. I’m sure Rose is glad too. You have seen her haven’t you?”

“Of course I have. ...She was waiting for me when I landed so that helped.”

“But you would have gone and seen her anyways, right?”

“Yes. She would probably be here right now except that she is getting ready for your wedding. Apparently her hair is going to take a long time to do or something. I don’t really get it.”

“I hope you aren’t upset about her being excited for the wedding.”

“No, not really. I was caught a bit off guard when she told me. She hates the First Order as much as I do. But if she wants to have fun at a party then I certainly am not going to stop her.”

“...Are you coming?” Rey asked carefully.

“Rey…”

“You don’t have to. I know how much you hate Ben…”

“I’m sorry, Rey. I really am. But I don’t know if I will ever be able to see him as anything except Kylo Ren.”

Rey nodded.

“I hope you have an amazing day and that you enjoy every moment of your wedding. I am happy that you are happy, even if I can’t join in celebrating with you.”

“You are a good friend Finn. If you aren’t running off again in the next day or two maybe we could hang out some more?”

“That should be possible. Rose said she won’t allow me on a ship for at least a week…”

Rey laughed, “Yeah we thought that might happen. You better spend some quality time with her if you want to fly again.”

“Yes ma’am.”

  
  


The morning passed by and soon the hanger where the wedding would be held was filled with people. Most of the base had shown up after all, for the food and drink if nothing else. There was a slightly odd mix of apparel as some people went all out, some wore tossed together outfits of formal bits that didn’t necessarily match, and others just wore their normal clothes. Yet somehow the mix of formal and pragmatic in the apparel as well as the room worked well especially considering the situation.

It wasn’t until she was about to enter the room for the ceremony that Rey started feeling nervous. “You’ll be fine,” she heard Leia say. She looked up and saw Leia’s Force ghost standing before her.

“You came,” Rey said.

“Of course I did. I’m not missing my son and daughter-in-law getting married. The rest of the family will be watching too. You won’t be going through this alone.”

Rey smiled. “Thank you Leia, I needed that.”

“Now go enjoy your special day. It will be absolutely magical and one of the best days ever for you and Ben.”

Rey smiled and then entered the hanger.

  
  


Though the wedding ceremony only lasted minutes, the party lasted hours. No one had a care in the world and the food and drink flowed freely. Finn ended up having to join in because the cooks had ditched the mess hall and took all the food to the party. Once he arrived Rose made sure that he stayed a bit longer than just a quick meal. Though he may not admit it, it was clear that he was enjoying the party.

It was late when Ben and Rey finally made it to Leia’s, now their, room. Although the conditions of Ben’s stay in the base hadn’t changed, Poe had allowed him one night completely unmonitored, so they entered the room alone without C-3P0 or R2-D2 or anyone else with them.

“What a day,” Ben said as he stretched and sat on the end of the bed.

“Indeed. A lot happened today,” Rey said, still standing and fiddling with the sleeve of her dress.

“Still not used to wearing the dress?” Ben asked when he noticed her fidgeting.

“What? Oh, I’m feeling more used to it now. It still does feel kind of odd, but not in a bad way, it’s just different than what I normally wear. I would be fine wearing a dress again, but I’m not sure that I would want to wear them regularly.”

“It’s true that they aren’t exactly practical for most of the activities you do.”

There was an awkward pause between them then. It was Rey who finally broke the tension.

“I… I’m not sure what to do…”

“We can do whatever you want.”

“Not exactly helpful… I don’t know what… or how…”

“I can’t claim to be experienced either, but that’s fine. We can figure it out together. That is what it means to be husband and wife isn’t it?”

Rey smiled. “Yeah,” she said as she walked over to him.

Ben took her hands and caressed them gently. “We can do as much or as little tonight as you want.”

“Ok. Can we start by kissing?”

Ben smiled and stood up. He slipped his arms around her waist and his lips over hers. The kiss started gentle, but got deeper and more passionate. They drew closer to each other until they couldn’t get any closer. Ben’s hands began to drift down from her waist. Rey pulled back from the kiss slightly when his hands could no longer claim to be on her back.

“Sorry,” Ben said as he removed his hands, “Was that too much?”

“No… No, I… I think I liked it…”

Ben gently put his hands back, carefully watching her reaction. She considered the feeling for a short moment and then smiled.

“Yes,” she said as she slipped her arms more tightly around his waist, “I do like it.”

Ben smiled and brought their lips back together.

“You want something?” Ben asked a little while later. Rey hadn’t said anything but he could tell that there was something she wanted to say, but wasn’t.

“Um… Could you take your tunic off?...” Rey blushed.

“I’d love to,” Ben said as he stepped aside and began undoing the long tunic. He draped it over the back of a chair and then turned back to her. Rey blushed and looked slightly away. She hadn’t realized how low his pants sat on his hips and wasn’t fully prepared for the vast expanse of bare torso.

“You can look,” Ben said, trying not to laugh at her pure innocence, “I am your husband now so you can look all you want without shame. After all, my body is yours as well as my heart.”

Rey looked up then and he smiled encouragingly at her. As she watched, he came closer, but still gave her some space. She reached out and tentatively touched his chest with a finger. She then lay her hand flat against his skin.

“So warm,” she said softly before closing the gap between them and resting her cheek against his bare shoulder.

Ben put one arm around her waist and combed his other hand through her hair as he gently kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a moment before Rey started moving her hands and lips against his skin. Her touches were tentative at first, but came more real and confident as she continued.

“Rey,” Ben said into her hair after a couple minutes, “May I touch your skin too?”

“Yes,” she said as she let go of him and began undoing the dress. She got it unfastened and let it slip to the floor. Ben probably would have teased her about her normal short leggings that she was wearing under the formal dress, but in that moment he was too awestruck to think about much else than her perfection in his eyes and his desire for her.

“Ben?...” Rey asked hesitantly when he didn’t move or speak.

“You are beautiful beyond words,” he managed to say.

“Really?” Rey asked, still a bit uncomfortable standing half naked.

“Really. I feel like the luckiest man ever to get to be with you,” Ben said as he stepped forward and put his arms lightly around her.

She impulsively tensed slightly at the new and intimate touch, but this time Ben didn’t draw back. He waited a moment and when she untensed he pulled her closer and embraced her tightly. “I love you Rey. Thank you for marrying me. You really have made me the happiest man alive.”

“I love you too Ben,” Rey said as she returned his embrace, “Nothing could make me happier than being right here with you like this.”

There was a short pause while Ben decided how to respond. “I don’t know, there might be a way to make you even happier.”

“Really? What makes you say that?”

“Well,” Ben said as he leaned back enough to look her in the face, “you haven’t seen all of me yet and I haven’t touched all of you.”

He then scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and then took a step back. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he removed the rest of his clothes. This time she didn’t once look away. 

“May I?” he asked as he ran a finger lightly against her leggings, “I want to be as close to you as possible. I need to be as close to you as possible.” She nodded and he proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes.

Once he finished, he paused and looked down on her naked body. His face shone with desire, love, and joy. She felt no shame or discomfort under his gaze. Somehow it felt completely natural and right, like this was exactly how they should be. Nothing was between them. They fully belonged to each other. 

“Come here beloved,” she said gently as she held out her hand in welcome.

Ben climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. She then kissed his lips softly.

“We are truly united now,” she said, “I am yours and you are mine, fully and completely.” She pressed her body closer to his. 

New feelings and experiences lighted up her nervous system as their bodies came together in ways that they never had before and that she had never even imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted two versions of this fic - a censored version for those who want to avoid sex scenes and an uncensored version for those who don't mind them. Chapters 1, 2, and 4 are identical in both versions. Chapters 3 and 5 each have one scene that has been removed for the censored version.
> 
> This is the uncensored version.
> 
> Censored version can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772113/chapters/54414610


	4. Building

“Hey 3P0,” Poe said a couple days later when C-3P0 was once again fetching food from the mess hall for Ben and Rey, “Are they ever going to come out of their room?”

“I expect so. There are only so many adventures they can have in a room.”

“It is a bedroom though, so there are quite a few adventures to be had,” Poe joked.

C-3P0 looked at him for a moment and then said flatly, “Yes, there are.”

Poe laughed. “I guess it wasn’t R2’s idea that you start getting some of their food.”

“I hope you don’t mind, I know I’m supposed to be monitoring them…”

“Don’t worry about it. Between you and me, your position is mostly ceremonial. It’s not like he is actually going to do anything wrong, so watching him to make sure that he doesn’t it kind of pointless.”

“I have to agree with you there.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll start doing other things soon,” Poe said before clapping C-3P0 on his shoulder and then leaving. 

Ben and Rey were laughing and talking in bed when C-3P0 returned with their food. Ben was wearing a pair of black sleep pants and Rey was wearing the shirt that went with them and a pair of his grey sleep pants.

“Thanks 3P0,” Ben said as he took the tray of food.

“Yes, we really appreciate it,” Rey said.

“Happy to be of service,” C-3P0 said. “Poe was asking about you. Wondering if you would be coming out of your room anytime soon.”

“Don’t worry, we are planning on getting back to work tomorrow,” Ben said.

  
  


“Well look who decided to rejoin the rest of society,” Poe teased when he saw Ben and Rey in the corridor the next day.

“You seem to have survived without us,” Ben responded.

“I suppose we did. Some more books arrived for you, Rey. I had them sent to your old room like usual.”

“Great, thank you. Speaking of which, can we keep my old room to work from?”

“Yes, if you are happy with it. It would have been a pain to move all those books anyways.”

  
  


Ben and Rey spent the majority of the next couple weeks in Rey’s old room working through every Jedi related text and data store that they could get their hands on while also beginning to write up their own notes and texts for their new order. When they weren’t working in their improvised library, they were either meditating out in the forest or practicing combat and martial arts skills in either one of the training rooms in the base or out in the forest.

  
  


“Poe, could we borrow a ship?” Rey asked one morning.

“A ship? What for and what kind of ship?”

“We want to go get kyber crystals to make our new lightsabers out of but my x-wing isn’t big enough for two people, so we need a ship for Ben. It doesn’t need to be anything special, just something that could keep up with the x-wing would be nice.”

“When do you need it?”

“Whenever, we are flexible about when we go.”

Poe pulled a data pad from his pocket and scrolled through it. “If you can go today I have a ship available,” he said after a moment of scrolling.

“That’s fine, we can do that.”

“I need her back by tonight, but if you can manage that you can use this ship.” He turned the data pad around to show the picture and identification number of an x-wing.

“An x-wing? But I thought Ben wasn’t allowed to handle weaponized vehicles?”

“I think at this point it is clear enough that he isn’t a threat. As far as I know there haven’t been any issues or complaints about Ben being around since the wedding. He may not be fully accepted by everyone, but he at least appears to be tolerated. Honestly, I think the hair helps. He looks like a different man so that probably helps people see him as one. I suggest still avoiding weapons when possible. Even a lightsaber I would wait a while yet before openly carrying it around. But the occasional and necessary use of weapons or weaponized vehicles is fine. And if anyone has a problem with it you can send them to me.”

“Thanks, Poe!” Rey said excitedly.

“Now Ben better take good care of the ship. I want it in one piece and ready to fly out again when he returns it.”

“Don’t worry, Ben is an excellent pilot. He is Han Solo’s son after all.”

“... I’m assuming that was supposed to be a positive point… I’ve heard stories about the state of the Falcon when Han returned from some rough exploits.”

“But he always came back didn’t he? And in a ship that based on its age should have been retired years ago?”

“Fine, point taken. I’ll have your x-wings sent to docks three and four,” Poe said as he tapped on his data pad, “Enjoy your trip and safe flying.”

Within the hour Ben and Rey were heading to the airfield where the x-wings were waiting for them. “Poe is seriously allowing me to pilot an x-wing?” Ben asked.

“Yes. Is it so hard for you to believe that you aren’t such an outsider on the base any more?”

“Honestly, I think I am mostly just excited. I didn’t think I would be let back in a fighter so soon. Transports and freighters are fine, but they don’t have the same energy as a fighter.”

“True. Have you flown an x-wing before?”

“Once or twice, though that was years ago.”

“I’m sure you’ll fall back into it easily.”

“Yes, that shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Hello BB-8,” Rey said as they approached the ships and saw the orange and white droid waiting for them. “So you are going to Ben’s co-pilot? Well it is excellent to have you along. Are the ships all ready to go?”

BB-8 beeped affirmatively.

“Let’s get going then,” Ben said as he began climbing into the ship. 

BB-8 was loaded into Ben’s x-wing and R2-D2 into Rey’s. Once the final checks were done and they were given permission to take off, they took to the sky. 

“Oh I’ve missed this,” Ben said happily as he performed some not strictly necessary maneuvers once they were in free space.

Rey laughed and joined him. They then playfully made their way to the closest system that was said to have kyber crystal deposits. By following the data on one of the Jedi holocrons, they found a cave on a moon in the Dantooine system. They had to travel deep into the cave and Force-jump over a chasm before they finally found what they were looking for. In the deepest corner of the cave they were welcomed by a healthy deposit of clear crystals. Bioluminescent plants washed the area in a gentle white light. 

“We found it,” Rey said happily.

“Now to see if any of the crystals will attune to us…” Ben said.

“I’m sure they will,” Rey said optimistically.

Ben and Rey closed their eyes and reached out to the crystals through the Force. They soon both felt a sort of melody or resonance calling to them. They moved towards it until they touched a crystal. Instead of feeling cold like the rest of the cave, it felt warm under their fingers. They opened their eyes and found that they were touching opposite sides of the same large kyber crystal. Through the Force they called the crystal to come to them. It broke from the wall and then into two halves which then floated into Ben and Rey’s hands. The crystals vibrated on their palms for a moment and then changed colors from white to gold. The vibration stopped but gentle warmth continued to radiate from the crystals.

“Gold,” Ben said, “I did not expect that.”

Rey was too awestruck at first to say anything. She just held up her crystal and admired it. “This is incredible,” she said at last with a couple tears of wonderment and joy dancing in her eyes, “I’ve attuned to a kyber crystal. I have my own kyber crystal.”

“That you do,” Ben said as he walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist, “Congratulations.”

Rey smiled and then kissed him. “And you have one too. It is even the same color and from the same base crystal,” she said happily.

“Yes I do,” Ben said as he held up his crystal. Rey held up hers next to his. “I guess the Force really does want us to be a pair,” Ben said as he squeezed her affectionately. 

“Yep,” Rey said joyously as she turned around and threw her arms around his neck. “This is just all so wonderful. I’m so incredibly happy. More happy than I thought anyone could be.”

“Me too,” Ben laughed and returned her embrace.

“Want to stop at the planet to refuel ourselves and the ships?” Ben asked as they approached the x-wings.

“Sounds good except that I don't have any money.”

“No problem, I’ll handle it.”

“You have money?”

“Yes. A decent bit actually because I haven’t needed to spend money for years and the First Order paid their officers and higher ups well, so even without the money I had saved up before becoming Kylo Ren I would have more than enough for a little pit stop.”

“Oh. Wow,” Rey said not sure how to respond.

“Do you have a problem with that? I could get rid of the money from the First Order if you want.”

“What, no. That would be silly. It’s your money, from your efforts, so you should keep it and use it however you want. It doesn’t matter that the money came through the First Order.”

“Alright, first thing it will be used for is fuel and food.”

“Sounds good.”

They landed in the planet’s main city and ordered fuel for their ships. Following the advice of the dock manager they made their way to the end of the market just outside to find some food. With meat wrapped in flatbread in one hand and holding each other’s hand with the other, they began to walk back to the ships. Ben stopped suddenly in front of one of the market stalls. It was a small stall manned by an equally small person of a race Rey had never seen before. He reminded her a little of Maz Kanata but she couldn’t be sure that they were the same species… whatever that was. The merchant’s table held a selection of weapons. All of the finely crafted and decorated with wood, leather, bone, and metal engraved with organic, elemental designs.

“These are beautiful,” Ben said to the craftsman.

“Thank you,” was the reply, “My tribe has been devotedly crafting and using elemental nature weapons for eons, but very few people in the galaxy seem to be able to understand the beauty and balance they possess.”

“May I hold one?” 

The craftsman nodded and Ben handed Rey his half eaten sandwich. Ben picked up a pistol and examined it closely to find that the mechanical functionality of the weapon didn’t seem to be diminished at all by the decorative exterior, if anything it looked like it would be an improvement to many general issue pistols in the galaxy. Next he picked up a long dagger. It was perfectly balanced and felt like an extension of himself more than a weapon.

“Can you make any weapon in this design?” Ben asked.

“It is not a design, but a mindset. But yes, with the elemental nature mindset any weapon can be made.”

“What do you mean by a mindset?”

“My tribe teaches balance above all else. Balance within yourself, balance with other people, and most of all balance with nature. Our weapons are a reflection of that. They are tools that may be used for death or destruction, but not at the cost of life. Where one life ends, another begins. Stopping one thing may allow another to thrive. Balance. That is why our weapons are designed to use and represent the elemental nature of the world. They are a reminder as we use them of the balance that we must always strive for. That we are not greater than anything else in the galaxy, but that everything is working together to bring and maintain life.”

“That is incredible. Could you teach me how to make such a weapon? And supply me with any materials that I may need? I can pay for all of it of course.”

The man considered Ben for a moment. He then nodded. “I can’t teach you everything, but I will teach you enough to get started and I have some materials that I am willing to sell. Unfortunately my caravan is only big enough for you to enter, so your girl will have to wait outside.”

“That’s fine,” Rey said, “I’ll wait for you with the droids at the ships. Take all the time that you need.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked.

“Of course. You seem really interested, so make the most of this opportunity.”

“Thank you,” Ben said before kissing Rey and then following the man into his caravan.

  
  


When Ben returned to the ships an hour later, he was carrying a bag with him.

“How was the lesson?” Rey asked as she hopped down from the front of her x-wing where she had been lounging.

“Enlightening,” Ben said as he placed the bag inside his cockpit.

“I see you got something?”

“Yes, some materials.”

“Are you going to make your lightsaber with them?” Rey asked, suddenly realizing why Ben had wanted the lesson.

“That is my hope. We’ll see how well it will work out.”

“I’m sure it will be incredible. Ready to head back to base? If we hurry we can probably start lightsaber construction today.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Ben and Rey spent the rest of that day and the next working on building their lightsabers. Ben worked out in the forest and Rey in one of the workshops in the base.

  
  


“Ben, are you done yet?” Rey asked as she approached him in the forest the next day.

“I am,” he said as he held out his newly crafted lightsaber to her.

“It’s beautiful,” Rey said as she took the saber and admired the intricate designs in the metalwork and the mixture of wood, bone, and leather that was used to make a lightsaber unlike any other she had seen before.

“I see you have finished yours also,” Ben said when he noticed the saber hanging from her belt.

“I have,” she said as she handled her saber to him.

“Did you use your old staff to make this?”

“Yes. It’s not as pretty as your lightsaber, but I like it.”

“I like it too. It suits you well.”

“And yours suits you well. May I activate it?”

“Only if I can activate yours.”

“Deal.” 

The forest clearing filled with hum of lightsabers and the gentle golden glow of their blades.

“Beautiful,” Rey said.

“Yes, indeed,” Ben said as he stared in wonder at their lightsabers.

“I guess we really are Jedi now. We have our own lightsabers and everything.”

“Congratulations and well done,” Luke’s voice came from behind them.

They turned to see not only Luke, but also Leia, Anakin, and even Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Yoda.

“Wow, everyone is here,” Rey said.

“Not quite everyone,” Obi-Wan laughed, “But we all wanted to come congratulate you on this big step forward.”

“Thank you, Master Kenobi,” Ben said, unable to stop reverting to his old Jedi training when in the presence of so many of the old masters.

“You two should be proud,” Qui-Gon said, “You have made much progress in just a few weeks. I have no doubt that you will be able to make a new Order that will at last bring balance to the Force.”

“Far to go, have you,” Yoda said, speaking to them for the first time, “But succeed I’m sure you will.”

“That is high praise coming from you, Master,” Anakin said.

“Thank you, all of you,” Rey said sincerely, “We never would have made it to this point without you.”

“And we will always be here to help and support you,” Leia said.

“May the Force be with you on this great journey,” Luke said and then the Force ghosts departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted two versions of this fic - a censored version for those who want to avoid sex scenes and an uncensored version for those who don't mind them. Chapters 1, 2, and 4 are identical in both versions. Chapters 3 and 5 each have one scene that has been removed for the censored version.
> 
> This is the uncensored version.
> 
> Censored version can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772113/chapters/54414610
> 
> ___________________________
> 
> * Inspiration for Ben's lightsaber came from Savi's Workshop at WDW. The Elemental Nature theme was my second choice for lightsaber design after the Peace and Justice theme I used. Because I couldn't make my own Elemental Nature lightsaber IRL, I just made one for Ben in this fic instead.


	5. Delight

The weeks went by and life on the base fell into an easy rhythm. Ships were coming and going daily as the base slowly emptied. Ben and Rey were making good progress on planning their new order, though there was still much that needed to be done before they could consider bringing in students. Their days were divided up between research and planning, combat and martial arts training, meditation, and Force training for themselves from each other and their Force ghost allies.

Rey was meditating by herself in the forest one morning when R2-D2 came up to her.

“Poe wants to see me in the meeting room? What for?”

R2-D2 claimed to not know. Rey stood up and followed the droid inside. She had expected Poe to be waiting for her, so she was surprised when the room was full of people.

“Happy birthday, Rey!” they all said when she walked in.

“What’s all this?” Rey asked.

“It’s a surprise for your birthday,” Ben said as he walked up to her.

“My birthday?...”

“...You didn’t know that today is your birthday?”

Rey shook her head. “I was only a child when my parents left. If anyone on Jakku knew when my birthday was, they never told me. How did you know?”

“Snoke told me about you and then I found your records in the First Order archives,” Ben said quietly.

“Oh… Is it weird to ask how old I am?...”

“It’s not. You are twenty-one now.”

“Wait, does that mean I’m ten years younger than you?” Rey asked, trying to remember for sure how old the Resistance records said Ben was.

“You are, but that’s fine. My parents were thirteen years apart and it wasn’t a problem for them. Do you mind being so much younger than me?”

“No, I just thought I was older than I am.”

“Well you are mature and experienced for your age,” Ben smiled, “Now how about some birthday cake before I take you to get your birthday present?”

They ate cake and mingled with their friends for almost an hour before Poe informed them that they better get going because the transport would wait for no one.

“We’re going off world?” Rey asked as she and Ben walked to the airfield with R2-D2 following them.

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I thought I would take you on a shopping trip. Perhaps even to get us a ship that we can both ride in at once.”

“Really?! I’ve never gone shopping before and a ship we could share would be great.”

“I thought so,” Ben smiled, “You’ve never had any money, but that changes today because I am going to treat you to whatever you want. Or at least whatever you want within reason. It is the first birthday I get to celebrate with my wife, so it is going to be special.”

“Thank you Ben,” Rey said before kissing him.

When they got to the airfield, Ben led the way to a transport that was preparing to take off. “Just in time,” the pilot said as she wiped her hands on a rag, “I wait for no one, so it’s good you arrived in time.”

“Thank you for having us,” Ben said.

“Don’t mention it. There was space in the ship and I am all for getting the most out of her as possible. The cargo and all the other passengers are already on board and all we are waiting for is the engines to warm up and for us to get the all clear to take off. So get settled in and we will be off shortly.”

“Thank you,” Ben said as they turned to get on the ship.

“I’m assuming you know how to secure that droid?” the pilot said after them.

“Yes, and even if we didn’t the droid has seen enough to know how to strap himself in.”

“I imagine so,” the woman laughed.

The three climbed into the ship and Rey secured R2-D2 in his spot by the door. Ben and Rey then made their way to their seats. The second row of seats was already filled so they passed that row and went to the one in front.

"Ben Solo and Rey Skywalker?" the older man in the second row said as they passed, "What an honor it is to get to fly with you on my last trip out of the base."

"Really? It is?" Ben asked, surprised by the warm welcome.

"See, I told you people weren't nearly as prejudiced against you as they used to be," Rey said.

"I'll admit," the man said, "I wasn't happy when I first heard that General Poe had let you in. I've been in the fight since the Empire, so I wasn't thrilled about the thought of letting one of the enemy close to the base let alone in it. But since then you have proved yourself to be a different man than you used to be. And now you are on our side and working to renew the Jedi. Exciting stuff. And of course Rey is known to be one of the most capable pilots among the new recruits. Not to mention that you single handedly defeated the Emperor. As I said, it's an honor to fly with you."

"Th-thank you," Ben said, stumbling to properly accept the praise.

"And congratulations on your marriage. I know the wedding was weeks ago now, but I hope you are still enjoying being newlyweds."

"Yes, we are. Thank you," Rey said.

Further conversation was then cut off as the pilot entered and told everyone to take their seats. Ben and Rey sat down and strapped in and soon the ship was jumping to hyperspace. The ship landed on a planet at the edge of the core worlds. It wasn't the biggest city in the galaxy by any means, but it was the biggest and most vibrant that Rey had ever seen. The only thing keeping her from wandering off in an awestruck daze was Ben's hand around hers. After wandering around for a little bit Ben led them back to the edge of the city to the shipyard.

"So many ships!" Rey said happily as she looked at the rows of ships stretching out before her.

"Yes and they are yours for the choosing."

"Are we really going to get one?"

"Yes, so go pick one."

Rey smiled like a child and then hurried off to see what ships were available. 

"How about this one?" Rey asked after they had seen every small to mid-sized transport on the lot.

"Let's see," Ben said as he looked over the specs on the information sign in front of the ship, "Comfortably sits four passengers as well as the pilot and copilot. Plenty of storage space. Full size bed. Hmmm… Looks good to me. Shall we call the manager to see inside?"

"Yes please."

Ben hit the call button on the info panel and a few minutes later the lot manager arrived. "Someone has a good eye," the man said as he approached, "This transport is an excellent ship. The story is that it was designed to transport royalty and from the beauty of the interior I would not be surprised."

The man unlocked the door and let them inside the ship. Rey went straight to the cockpit and began looking over it with the eyes of both a pilot and a mechanic. Ben made a round of the rest of the ship and they met back up in the middle.

"It's perfect," they said at the same time. 

"Well I guess that answers the question of whether we should get it," Ben laughed.

"Can we? It is a beautiful ship."

"Of course we can," Ben said before kissing her.

They then exited the ship and Ben settled accounts with the lot owner. They got permission to leave the ship, with a beautiful "sold" sign on the info panel, in the shipyard while they explored the city, so once everything was taken care of they left to do their shopping. 

When they returned hours later they came baring almost more bags than they could carry. Even R2-D2 was helping. They put the purchases away in a cargo locker and then went to the cockpit. 

"Where are we going?" Rey asked when she noticed the coordinates that Ben put into the nav-system.

"Your birthday isn't over quite yet. You alright with trying out that nice bed on a nearby moon? They have turned some of the moons in the neighboring system into campgrounds. You can rent parts of the moons and basically live there out of your ship for a few days at a time. And I've heard that it's beautiful, so I went ahead and booked us a spot on the most beautiful one. We might even have the whole moon to ourselves, at least the other sites on it were open when I made the reservation a little bit ago."

"Sounds great."

"Ready to fly us out of here captain?"

"Let's do it."

  
  


"It looks beautiful," Rey said as Ben piloted the ship to their spot on the lush, forest covered moon.

Ben landed the ship in the middle of a clearing. Unlike their clearings back on Ajan Kloss, this one was clearly manmade. The trees were cut back in a smooth arch around the clearing and there was a fire pit with a supply of firewood waiting when they arrived. There was also a supply hookup barely disguised as a tree stump. Despite this, the site still held breathtaking natural beauty.

"This is wonderful," Rey said as she and Ben disembarked. R2-D2 decided to stay inside the ship and out of the way. 

She turned around just as Ben was stepping off the ramp from the ship. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes glistened with tears at the incredible beauty of the sight before her. She ran forward and threw her arms around Ben's neck and herself into his arms. He caught her effortlessly and held her comfortably.

"Thank you Ben!" She said joyously, "Thank you for everything! This is all so incredible and beautiful that I can hardly believe that it is my reality."

"It is real; all of it. And it's no more than you deserve, angel."

“I love you Ben! My life with you is more than I ever imagined possible.”

“The same to you,” Ben said as he set her down and then kissed her.

They sat down in the soft grass and just talked and relaxed for a while. When the sun was starting to get low in the sky, Ben fetched some food from their purchases and they ate as the sun began to set. 

“Today truly has been amazing,” Rey said as she rested her head on his shoulder after she finished eating.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it, that was the goal for today.”

“Enjoyed it is an understatement. I’ve never felt so spoiled in my life. Never seen so many of the incredible things the city had to offer. Never got to pick out my own ship. But the best part of the day was getting to spend and share it all with you. You made me feel so loved and special today.”

“That’s because you are loved and special.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched the setting sun paint the sky a deep, fiery red. Before the sun could even finish setting, sitting still became more than Rey could handle. She stood up and moved so that she was standing in front of Ben and facing him.

“What is it?” Ben asked, though she was sure he had at least a sense of what was on her mind thanks to their Force connection and her lack of restraint at that moment.

“There is something that would make today even more perfect. Something that I want.”

“Oh? And what is this thing you desire?”

“You. I want you Ben.”

“I’m yours.”

“I know,” Rey said as she knelt over his lap.

“Wait, you mean you want me right this instant? Out in the open?”

“You said we were the only people on this moon, so why not?”

“I said we were probably the only people on this moon,” Ben said, struggling for resolve as Rey touched him and kissed his skin.

“Mm,” Rey said against his neck, “Close enough.”

“What if someone sees us?”

Rey sat back slightly to look him in the face. “What if I don’t care?” she purred.

Ben’s heart banged against his chest and he felt powerless like he always did when Rey decided to be seductive. “Right,” Ben managed, trying to find a rational thought, “Could we at least move under the ship so that we are at least a little covered, just in case…”

Rey considered the request for a moment as she undid his hair and carefully put his hair ornament in the pocket of her coat. She carefully slid the coat off and placed it on the ground. “Alright,” she said as she put her arms around his neck and pushed him to the ground. 

They had been sitting close to the ship, so it only took one full revolution for them to roll underneath it. Ben’s hands went around her waist as she leaned down and kissed him deeply and passionately. He was already getting breathless before Rey finished unfastening his tunic with the Force. He used the Force to loosen her tunic enough to allow him to just see inside it. Rey gently pulled back from the kiss when she noticed that he wasn’t making a move to undress her further. She quickly unfastened her tunic and undergarments so that the front of her torso lay bare before him. Ben’s whole body responded in desire and Rey smiled in satisfaction. She leaned over him again practically telling him with her eyes to touch her. He complied instantly by reaching up with one hand to fondle her breast. She closed her eyes and relished the pleasure of being in her husband’s hand. 

She then leaned low over him, so low that her breasts brushed along his chest, and began kissing along his collar bone. This brought out the night’s first moan from him as he closed his eyes in pleasure and massaged the top of her legs in his hands. She moved down his chest and he let her slide smoothly through his hands as they slid up her legs and then under her tunic and along her back. He let out a sigh of relief as she undid his pants and eased them down over his hips just enough to be out of the way. He opened his eyes then, knowing what was fast approaching and not wanting to miss any of it. He helped Rey get her leggings down out of the way and revelled in the beautiful sight of his aroused, semi-naked wife. 

They looked at each other with love-filled, adoring eyes for a moment and then Rey leaned over so that they could start kissing again. Their kissing was momentarily interrupted by a gasp from Rey as Ben slid his fingers inside her. Though they hadn’t been married for long, they already made love together easily and naturally. It had, of course, been a bit clumsy and awkward at first, but they quickly figured out how to work together in this way. 

When she penetrated herself on him, Ben let out a sound so perfectly beautiful to her ears that she felt like she could die from the overwhelming bliss and joy she was feeling. Her experiences of the day felt too incredibly wonderful to be true. She felt like she had left her body and transcended to some higher realm that was untouchable by the dusty, rough world she had lived the first part of her life in. She rocked against and with him until they both reached their peak together. Then she lay in his arms as they enjoyed the afterglow.

“That was incredible,” Ben said at long last.

“Yes, it was.”

They were quiet again for a few minutes, sending their love through gentle, soft touches, peaceful quiet, and adoring spirits. With hardly a word they got up and pulled their clothes most of the way back on before grabbing their discarded items and heading into the ship. They got washed up a bit and then changed into some of the sleepwear they had bought that day. Ben wore a pair of black silk sleep pants (a color of sleepwear that Rey had specifically asked for). He finished getting ready for bed first and then went about locking down the ship and shutting unneeded systems and lights off. He then went and lay down in the bed to wait for Rey.

At Ben’s suggestion, Rey had gotten a white silk nightdress. On the one hand, it would probably take her some time to get used to wearing the light, airy dress. But on the other hand, a part of her did enjoy the feel of it. As foreign as such an article of clothing was to her, she could imagine wearing it around Ben. She took a deep breath and then padded barefoot to the sleeping space where Ben was waiting for her. She was momentarily speechless when she saw Ben lounging in the bed under the gentle white light. She smiled at the latest in a long string of beautiful moments in the day.

“What do you think?” she asked as she stood at the end of the bed, still not completely comfortable in the nightdress.

The knee-length, sleeveless nightdress was made of light silk that flowed smoothly over her body and highlighted her every curve. The colorless fabric was thin enough that you could almost see through it if you looked hard enough. The neckline was wide and hung low and loosely over her shoulders. 

“You look incredible,” Ben breathed.

“You think so?” Rey asked as she slowly turned so that he could see it at different angles. The back of the nightdress was semi-open, allowing a nice view along her spine from the base of her neck to below her waist.

“Definitely. So much so that you better not ever let anyone but me see you in it.”

Rey smiled and climbed into bed. Ben pulled the blankets over them and dimmed the lights slightly. They lay on their sides facing each other. Their fingers dancing together lightly on the sheets between them.

“This is nice,” Rey said.

“That it is,” Ben replied, trying not to laugh at the understatement.

“I really do feel like royalty. A beautiful husband, a beautiful nightdress, a beautiful bed on a beautiful ship after a beautiful day.”

“In a way you are royalty. There isn’t technically an Alderaanian royal family anymore, but if there was, you would be a part of it. And you will always be royalty in my eyes.”

Rey giggled happily. “As will you be in mine, my dark prince.”

Ben smiled at her and raised her hand to his lips to softly kiss her fingers. They lay like that in intimate, gentle quiet for a few minutes. 

“Rey Solo,” Ben said, using the name that he only used when he was perfectly happy and consumed by love and adoration for her as his wife and companion, “I love you ardently.”

She smiled at him with a pure, gentle, adoring smile and he knew that she felt the same for him. Peacefully she curled up against him. Whatever challenges and hardships they would face, and they were sure to face many as they tried to build a new Jedi Order and a life in the post-war world, didn’t matter. They were together and that was the most important thing in the galaxy. Anything else was just a bonus. Success or failure, happiness or sorrow, comfort or pain, it was all irrelevant because the two once lost and afraid souls had found peace and belonging when they united. They had each other and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted two versions of this fic - a censored version for those who want to avoid sex scenes and an uncensored version for those who don't mind them. Chapters 1, 2, and 4 are identical in both versions. Chapters 3 and 5 each have one scene that has been removed for the censored version.
> 
> This is the uncensored version.

**Author's Note:**

> Censored version can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772113/chapters/54414610


End file.
